


Summer In Valencia

by pisces714



Category: BoConcept "Make the Most of Your Space" Commercials, Danish Actor RPF, Hannibal (TV) RPF, Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Tempo (2003)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Hannibal Extended Universe, Happy Ending, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Neighbors, Nudity, Pining, Reunion Sex, Rimming, Romance, Secret Relationship, Sexual Tension, Shopping, Summer Vacation, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 25,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25772221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pisces714/pseuds/pisces714
Summary: Jack spends his summers in Valencia, Spain. Jack's new neighbor Beau moves in next door to his parent's town home. He is immediately fascinated and desperately wants to know more about him.
Relationships: Beau Mikkelsen (BoConcept Commercials)/Jack Ganzer
Comments: 10
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to @e_trapXxx on Twitter/[Emergencytrap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emergencytrap/pseuds/Emergencytrap)  
> on AO3 for inspiring me to write this fic. After seeing this gif, I was immediately inspired to start writing.
> 
> [Check out the amazing gif here!](https://twitter.com/e_trapXxx/status/1277728625706573824?s=19)
> 
> I love Mads Mikkelsen's BoConcept character. Although Beau is not technically his name, I feel it is the perfect name for him so I have chosen it for the fic. I see him as a combination of Mads and Hannibal. A very refined, handsome, perfect man.

Jack Ganzer usually spends his summers in a town near Valencia, Spain. His parents have a luxurious townhome, not too far from the beach. As much as he enjoys it, he usually ends up spending a lot of time alone. Most of the people in the neighborhood are couples or families. Jack has just turned 24 and he longs to have someone to hang out with and would love to find a summer romance. The city of Valencia isn't too far and has a great night life but he has grown tired of having to make his way over to the city to just end up having a one night stand in the club bathroom or a cheap motel. This summer, he much prefers to spend his days on the beach, clothing optional.

The unit adjacent to him, he noticed seemed to be vacant this summer. It had been used as an Air bnb, so there were always people in and out, mostly families or couples, but occassionally there would be a group of young friends that would invite him over. He really liked that unit because it had a pool in the yard, his parents did not have one. From his upstairs bedroom, he could see the yard and a section of the kitchen and living room.

He found it curious that all the furniture had been removed. Maybe the owners sold the unit. But it was good for him that no one was there. He had been sneaking into the yard to use the pool for swimming every morning. He didn't even bother with a swim suit since the yard was only visible from his bedroom.

One morning after he snuck back into the townhome after his morning swim, he saw a large truck pull up in front of the next door unit. The truck said "Bo Concept" on the side in large, bold letters. He recognized this as an upscale Scandinavian furniture store that he had passed by in Valencia. He watched as two moving men brought in piece after piece into the townhome. It seemed he was about to have a new neighbor. He was very curious who it might be. But also disappointed that this would probably result in him not being able to use the pool anymore.

After some time, he saw a fancy car pull up into the driveway. He watched from the living room window with rapt to see who would emerge. He saw two very handsome greyish haired men, both in their late 40's, exit the car and head into the townhome. Of course it was another couple, although Jack couldn't totally be disappointed, they did look interesting and very handsome. Maybe he could befriend them? Wait, who was he kidding, why would they be interested in hanging out with someone barely out of college? They were clearly very sophisticated and wealthy men.

Jack spent the afternoon just lounging around and reading. He wanted to meet the new neighbors but he was very shy.

He listened as his mother went out to bring the new neighbors fresh baked cookies to welcome them to the neighborhood. His beloved mother Betsy is a petite attractive blonde woman in her early 50s. Jack has enjoyed a very close relationship with his mother and admires how outgoing and friendly she is. He is almost the complete opposite. He enjoys meeting new people but his mother seems to do this seamlessly, and everyone instantly loves her.

He tried to make out the conversation but couldn't hear too much. He thinks he heard them introduce themselves as Beau and Dejan?

At dinner that night, Jack ate quietly. He was considering taking a Lyft into Valencia later that night but dreaded going by himself.

"So it seems we have a new neighbor. He said this will be his permanent residence." Jack's mother announced. Jack's father just nodded but Jack was curious. He had questions.

"Neighbor? I thought I saw two men. Aren't they a couple?" Jack inquired.

"I'm not entirely sure but it seems only one of them will be living here. The other one is just visiting and helping him move in."

"I see. So who are they?" Jack asked abruptly.

"Jack…" Jack's father interrupted. "Why do you need to know?"

Jack's father, John, is a very kind man but also very reserved. He rarely tried to know of other's business. Jack was usually the same but these new neighbors just seemed way too intriguing. He needed to know.

"Just curious. After all, we do spend a couple months out of the year here."

"They have come here from Denmark. The owner is Beau Mikkelsen and his friend is Dejan Čukić." His mother volunteered the information easily.

Jack was quiet after that and pondered this information while eating his meal. He wanted to ask more about them but he refrained. The rest of the meal was eaten in relative silence. Jack helped his mother clean up and wash dishes after the meal while his dad watched a soccer match on TV.

Jack decided to go into Valencia that night. He contacted some friends he has in the city that were happy to meet with him. On his ride over to the bar, he passed by the BoConcept and thought of his new neighbor Beau. He did not know the reason he was already so interested in this man. He had only caught a very short glimpse of him and from a distance, but there was something about him that fascinated Jack.

He met his friends at a popular tapas bar in Valencia. The night was warm and they sat on the patio and caught up with what they had done over the previous year over wine and tapas. He was having a great time but his mind kept wondering over to Beau and Dejan. He wanted to tell his friends about them but for what reason? He wondered what they were doing. For some reason, he couldn't stomach the thought of them making love all over the new furniture. But that is typically how a couple house warms a new place, right? And why was he even having these thoughts?

When his friends wanted to continue the party with going to a club, Jack declined and decided to call it a night. He didn't even really know why he was being such a party pooper. By the time he got home, it was not even 1am, usually after his nights in Valencia, he didn't arrive home until 4 or 5am. Sometimes he even made it to breakfast time and would have breakfast in Valencia.

He looked at the neighbor's driveway as he arrived home and saw the fancy car in the driveway. The lights were out so he imagined they were probably asleep. But where? He thinks he saw only one bed being moved in. He hoped he was just imagining this.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack watches Beau swim and Beau and Dejan throw a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The party scene is based on BoConcept's commercial "The Guest" featuring Mads Mikkelsen and Dejan Čukić.
> 
> *Warning: Mentions of heterosexual sex in this chapter.

Jack woke up surprisingly early the next morning. He looked out to his neighbor's yard. He saw some simple but expensive lawn chairs arranged around the pool. Most likely Danish design, as BoConcept advertised. He concluded it would no longer be safe to do his morning swim. Certainly his neighbor would notice a young, naked man swimming in his pool. He decided to go back to sleep.

He awoke a couple of hours later to the sound of water splashing. It was subtle so he thought he was dreaming but decided to peek into Beau's yard. To his surprise, he saw a man swimming in the pool. He was pretty sure it was Beau and not Dejan but he needed to be sure. He got up to get his binoculars from his dresser. He angled the binoculars toward the pool and adjusted them to get a clear view. Although he could not get a good look at his face, he could tell it was definitely Beau. 

Beau looked amazing swimming in his Speedos. His body was very athletic and his freestyle stroke was perfect. Jack knew this from the many years he spent on High School and College swim teams. The way he moved was very graceful and Jack couldn't help but be mesmerized. He continued to watch as he got out of the pool to dry off. He couldn't help but admire how Beau moved the towel over his wet body and then dried his longish hair. His body was tall and lean but his muscles were very defined. He also had the most beautiful patch of chest hair. He was manly but delicate at the same time. He could now see his very handsome face. He had the most chiseled cheek bones he had ever seen. It wasn't often that Jack found himself admiring a man like this. Who was he? He needed to know more about him. Jack never imagined his summer crush would be a man twice his age.

As Jack continued to watch Beau dry off, he saw Beau start to look in his direction. Jack quickly put down the binoculars and ducked under the window, but he thought maybe they had a very brief moment of eye contact. Fuck, had Beau seen him spying on him? He hoped he was just imagining things.

This routine continued the next few days. Jack set his alarm to make sure he didn't miss Beau's morning swim. He began his swim at 8 'o clock sharp each morning. He loved watching him glide across the pool and then gracefully dry off. He looked so good, Jack could swear he was putting a show on just for him. But he was sure this must be in his imagination. Or was it?

*****

About a week into Beau's stay, it seemed he was settled enough to throw a party one warm afternoon day. It looked like a pool party and the only invites were very attractive women in bikinis. Beau and Dejan did not seem to be in their swimsuits and the party had a strange voyeuristic vibe. Although, upon closer inspection Beau didn't seem to be paying much attention to the women. He even observed one of them trying to make a move on Beau, but Beau resisted, even seeming to gently remove the bikinied woman from latching on to him. Very strange. Why invite a bunch of attractive women over and then not do anything with them?

He continued to watch the party with his binoculars. He finally saw Dejan come out to the pool in board shorts and join the party. He began to make out with one of the women. He sat back on one of the lawn chairs and the beautiful brunette straddled him and began to gyrate on his lap. She proceeded to untie her bikini top and throw it off to the side, exposing her breasts right up in Dejan's face. A blond women came up behind the brunette brushing her hair to the side, kissing the back of her neck while reaching around to cup her breasts and lightly caress her nipples.

Jack could feel himself getting hard as he watched this display, but after a few minutes the three of them got up grabbing each other's hands and leading each other into the house. Presumably they were going to a more private location, such as the bedroom, to finish what they started. Sadly, they disappeared out of his view.

As enticing as this was to watch, he wondered what Beau thought of this. Were him and Dejan not an item? Where they both just straight Danish dude bros? He had so many questions. And where was Beau by the way? Jack lamented the thought that he was likely in the house somewhere, out of his view, having sex with one, two, or even more of the girls. Jack put the binoculars down briefly to grab his face in frustration. He did not like the idea of Beau doing this at all. This was confusing to him because under normal circumstances, this would be hot. But clearly Beau was his summer crush. But still, why was he feeling so possessive?

He craned his neck as much as he could to get whatever view of the house he could. Sure enough, he was able to spot Beau, and he was never more relieved to see him with his clothes still on. He was still in the black slacks and white polo shirt he was wearing earlier. His blondish greyish hair was super fluffy and he looked super cute reclining in a white leather recliner and seemingly still ignoring the girls. Strange. Was this party only Dejan's idea? 

He tried to watch the party as long as he could until his mom called him down for dinner. He finished his dinner as quickly as possible, and then excused himself to go back up to his room. By night time, the women appeared to be leaving. He could see Beau and Dejan having a drink on the patio, probably discussing what went on at the party. Beau's hair still looked perfectly fluffy, so Jack gave a sigh of relief assuming he did not participate in the same shenanigans as Dejan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally meets Beau!

Jack went about his daily routine. It always started at 8 am, the time Beau did his morning swim. He would usually make his way to the beach in the afternoon to go for a dip and work on his tan. Sadly, he never saw Beau at the beach. Maybe he attended one of those exclusive private country club beaches. He must be laying out based on his increasing tan. He was starting to look more and more delicious everyday. Sometimes, Jack would go into town at night to party. He always got a lot of attention and offers but he was now only fixated on the attention of one man. He knew his mom talked to Beau often. He would sometimes hear them talking in the driveway but he had yet to meet the man himself. Probably Beau didn't even know he existed. He wanted that to change.

He decided to start taking jogs around the neighborhood in the hopes of running into Beau. He noticed he would usually go out for a short while in the evening to buy fresh ingredients for dinner. Ocassionally, Dejan would do the shopping but it was usually Beau. Beau noticed him one evening and gave him a nod and a smile. Jack waved back at him and immediately felt like an idiot as a huge blush crept across his face. He continued to jog quickly back into his house. He cringed at the thought of Beau and Dejan preparing and eating romantic dinners together with all those yummy looking ingredients Beau is buying. He still wondered about that bikini party. Maybe they were in an open relationship? Jack didn't really know too much about Danish men.

Then one day, like a miracle, he saw Dejan and Beau give each other a quick hug and Dejan hop into a luxury cab, while the driver loaded a suitcase into the trunk. It seems he was just visting. Maybe they were just friends? Or in a long distance relationship? Either way, it seemed Beau would be alone, at least for awhile. He should make a move. But what move? Beau probably just considered him a kid. It seemed he was more interested in socializing with his mom. They had actual conversations while Beau just gave him a neighborly pity nod.

As Jack was returning from his jog one evening, his timing couldn't have been more perfect. Beau had just pulled into the driveway and was unloading his bag of groceries from the trunk.

Jack knew what he had to do. He paused right behind Beau and said "Hi, I'm Jack".

Beau placed the bag back into the trunk and turned around to give Jack his full attention. "Yes, I know. Your mother has talked about you quite a bit. I'm Beau. Beau Mikkelsen." He held out his hand to Jack.

As Jack shook his hand, he worried that his suspicions might be true. Maybe Beau did just think of him as a kid and was probably just being polite. 

"Nice to meet you." Jack said.

"Nice to meet you too." Beau said in return.

Jack should leave but he felt himself lingering. He looked at Beau making brief eye contact and Beau gave him a smile back. It was a bit of an awkward but flirtatious moment and Jack was about to turn around and leave but luckily Beau broke the silence.

"So…" Beau said. "Your mother said you were a swimmer in college".

"Yes. I really enjoy swimming, sir." Jack addressed him trying to be polite.

"Please, Jack, call me Beau."

"Oh, sorry, yes of course, Beau." It was his first time saying the name out loud and he liked it.

"Would you like to use my pool to swim?" Beau inquired.

"Uh, yeah, but are you sure?" Jack tried not to look too eager.

"Of course, why wouldn't I be?" Beau assured Jack.

"Uh, well, is your boyfriend…friend…roommate...ok with it?" He needed to be sure Dejan would not reemerge at any moment.

"Oh, you mean Dejan. He was just visiting. He returned to Denmark. I live here alone." Beau explained. Jack was relieved to hear this from Beau, even if their relationship wasn't completely explained.

"Ok, well, if you are sure you are ok with it, can I come by tomorrow?" Jack would normally just be ecstatic about using the pool, but he was much more excited that the invitation was coming from Beau. But he did have to wonder why Beau would offer. "Hey, my mom didn't put you up to this, did she?" He knew how it sounded, but he needed to be sure.

"No, of course not." Beau chuckled. "And of course you can come by tomorrow."

"What time is it ok for me to come?" 

"Anytime is good, except for between 8 and 9 in the morning. That is when I do my morning swim." Jack thought about how he knew this very well as he had been spying on Beau for the last two weeks now. It was his favorite part of the day. He could feel his face heating as he thought about his secret. But to his horror, the next thing Beau said was "But you already know that, don't you?" and gave Jack a mischievous smile.

Jack couldn't bring himself to address it and instead said nervously "Thank you very much, sir, I mean Beau" and jogged back to his house as the blush spread further over his face.

Jack went straight up to his room to change and shower. He felt a mixture of humiliation and excitement at the thought that Beau knew he had been watching him the whole time. He must have realized that first day when Jack thought he may have been caught. He tried to not think too hard about why Beau did not at all seem bothered by this.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack goes over to Beau's house for a swim.

Jack woke up at 7:55 am to the sound of his alarm. He put on his pajama pants and went to his dresser to retrieve his binoculars to watch Beau doing his morning swim. He felt a little weird going to the window to watch Beau, knowing Beau knew he was watching him. But the weirdness quickly turned into excitement as he watched Beau gracefully dive into the pool in his Speedo. He was sure now that Beau was showing off for him.

He felt himself growing unbearably hard during this swim session. It had happened before but usually he was able to shake it off. He had never masturbated while watching Beau. He would either refrain or wait until Beau went back into his house.

Today he felt as though he would come in his pajama pants though, he was so aroused. He knew it was probably because he had finally talked to Beau and would be over at his place later in the day swimming in that same pool. Finally, Beau finished his work out and emerged from the pool. He stood up and angled himself so Jack would have a great view of him. He arched his back while he smoothed his hands through his hair, before drying himself off and wrapping a towel around his waist and disappearing into the house.

Jack could not contain himself. He ran to the bathroom to jerk himself off. He came in barely anytime. He knew it was the right thing to do because he could not go over to Beau's later in the day being this pent up. His erection would be very evident in his Speedo.

But what was he doing? Why was he even going over to Beau's? He knew it wasn't really about using his pool. And he thought it was possible Beau felt the same. Jack had dated older women, much to his mother's dismay, but he had not dated older men. In fact, he had really only hooked up with two guys, both around his age, and it had only gone as far as blow jobs.

*****

In the afternoon, Jack decided it was the right time to go over to Beau's. He knew it was something he had to do, he could not talk himself out of it. He peeked into Beau's house and could see that he was on his laptop in the living room. Jack put on his Speedo and wrapped a towel around his waist.

As he was putting his flip flops on in the doorway, his mother called out "Where are you going honey?" from the kitchen.

"Just over to the beach for a swim." Jack wasn't sure why he was lying. He felt as if he was doing something forbidden but he was just going over to his neighbor's for a swim. It wasn't like he had never been in that pool before, invited and not invited. It felt different this time though.

"Do you need a ride?" his mother called out.

"No, I don't mind walking." Jack replied, feeling a bit guilty that he really wasn't going to the beach and he was lying to his mom.

He walked the very short distance to Beau's place and rung the doorbell. Beau came to the door to greet him.

"Is now a good time to swim in your pool?" Jack blurted out. He suddenly felt very nervous.

"Of course, I will show you the way." Jack took off his shoes and entered the place. He followed Beau to the sliding glass door that opened to the yard from the great room. Jack was too nervous to take a good look around but he recognized a lot of the furniture from the move in day. The place was beautifully but very simply decorated. It felt very open and modern. Beau slid open the door and motioned for Jack to go into the yard.

"Oh, one thing Jack. Swim suits are optional. I know you prefer to swim in the nude." Beau said with a sly smile.

"Why would you know that? I have never seen you at the beach I go to." Jack wondered if he had missed Beau at the beach. Jack did lay out and swim naked on occasion.

"Security cameras." Beau said as he pointed to a small device angled at the pool that was barely noticeable in the corner. "When I bought the place a couple of months back I had them installed."

"So you knew about me swimming in your pool…naked." Jack said embarrassed.

"Yes, Jack, I knew." Beau said amused.

"So, why didn't you have me arrested for trespassing?" Jack asked curious. After all, he did hop a fence many times to enter the man's backyard. He was so eager to use the pool he didn't think too hard about why the pool and premises were so well maintained. He should have assumed that he would be discovered.

"I could tell you were here to swim. And maybe I kind of liked to watch you." Beau took a long pause to look at Jack. "You have a beautiful stroke, Jack." Beau gave Jack a smile.

"Thank you, and I'm sorry for trespassing on your property, sir, I mean Beau." He wasn't really sure if he was sorry though because they both seemed to be getting something out of it.

"You are welcome here now. No need to trespass. I will leave you now to use the pool, I have some work to do. Please stay as long as you like." Beau made his way back to his laptop that was on a table in the great room with a pretty clear view of the pool through the floor to ceiling windows.

Jack walked out to the pool. He really wasn't sure what to do about his bathing suit. Should he wear it or not wear it? Did Beau want to see him or did he just want to honor his preference to swim in the nude? He unwrapped his towel and set it on one of the lawn chairs. He stood there a few seconds, deciding. He made a quick decision and shimmied out of his Speedo and threw it by his towel. He did not turn to look back but he could feel Beau's eyes on him.

Jack went to the pool, dove in, and began his lap swimming workout. He did his best to focus on his workout and within minutes he was completely focused and forgot whose pool he was in. Once he was doing his cool down, he thought of Beau again and wondered if he had been watching him. As he got out of the pool, he looked into the great room. Beau was still on his laptop and facing the pool. He looked engrossed in his work though, he was not looking Jack's way. 

Jack grabbed his towel to dry off, and intentionally did not look into the room. Although he could not see, he was sure Beau was watching him. He wrapped the towel around his waist, grabbed his Speedo and walked into the room.

"Thank you for letting me use your pool." Jack called out to Beau.

Beau looked up and smiled. "Yes, of course. Please feel free to use it tomorrow. Around this time is a good time." Beau then looked back to his laptop to continue working.

Jack walked to the front door, slipped his shoes on, and let himself out. He was disappointed that they didn't get to talk, he desperately wanted to, but he was ecstatic that it seemed Beau wanted him over the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack have lunch together and finally get to start knowing each other better.

Jack continued to use Beau's pool the next few days but it was always the same. Beau greeted him at the door, inviting him in with a smile on his face. Jack would swim while Beau worked on his laptop. When it was time for Jack to leave, he would thank Beau and Beau would look up and give Jack a friendly expression such as "I hope you enjoyed your swim" or "Enjoy the rest of your day". The conversation would not go any further, and Beau did not get up from his work space. 

Jack felt very frustrated because although they had not moved beyond basic conversation and the only physical contact they had ever had was that handshake, he felt their relationship was somehow intimate. He was starting to think it was all in his mind. What did they have? Jack watched Beau swim, and maybe Beau watched him swim. Maybe Beau was just being neighborly to him after all.

Jack did continue lying to his mom about going over to Beau's. The thought of his mom finding out somehow petrified him. Again this was probably in his mind. Maybe his mom would think nothing of it.

Before that first day that Jack went over to Beau's, he remembered anticipating it so much. Jack was confident is his sexual abilities but with his lack of sexual experience with men, he had decided to look some things up. He had read several articles on anal sex. He of course new the mechanics of it but he wanted to know all the details on what to expect and how to make it successful. He also went as far as reading a cheesy article called "How to give the perfect blow job". He regretted reading this one as he was pretty sure he knew how to do this, he had done this a couple of times and it didn't seem like rocket science. 

Each day before he went over to Beau's he made sure to clean himself "down there" as the articles mentioned that this would help in having a positive experience with anal sex. 

He was now wondering if researching all of this and his daily preparations were a waste of time as it did not seem anything would be happening. 

By this time of summer, Jack usually had had a couple of flings or maybe a few one night stands. But this summer, Beau had captured his attention completely and he had not even been tempted to look for something else.

*****

It was getting close to the week mark of him going over to Beau's to swim. It seemed today would be no different. He got out of the pool, dried off, wrapped the towel around his waist and expected to hear one of Beau's familiar greetings as he was leaving. Instead Beau said something unexpected this day.

"I was just about to make myself a late lunch. Would you like to join me for lunch today?" Beau asked Jack, looking up from his desk.

Jack looked at Beau, a little shocked. "Uh, yeah of course, I would love to. Should I go home and put something on?" Jack pointed to the towel around his waist indicating it was the only item he had brought with him to Beau's house.

"No need, I will provide an outfit for you." Beau got up from his desk and made his way up the stairs to his bedroom while Jack stood waiting in the room with only his towel on.

A minute later Beau came down the stairs holding a neatly folded outfit and a towel. He went into the guest bathroom to put it down. He motioned to Jack to get ready in the bathroom.

"Please join me in the kitchen once you are ready. Feel free to take a shower if you would like to." Beau suggested.

Jack went into the bathroom and hopped in the shower right away. He showered quickly using the luxurious products that were there. He got out once he was done and dried off using the fresh towel Beau provided him. He looked at himself in the mirror and tried to arrange his brown curly hair after towel drying it. Before getting dressed he took a moment to take a deep breath. Finally, he would have a conversation with his crush. He wanted so badly to not mess anything up.

The outfit Beau provided him was clearly his clothes. It was a pair of stylish red sweatpants and a fitted white tee. There wear no underwear, he guessed that would be too intimate of a thing to provide. It was not the first time he would go commando. He put on the outfit and it was obviously a couple of sizes too big on him. The clothes felt luxurious on him. The material was very soft and the thought of having Beau's clothes against his body thrilled him. He took one last look at himself and one last deep breath before exiting the bathroom.

He could see that Beau was just placing two sandwiches and two drinks on the dining room table directly across from each other. The dining room had an open view to the kitchen, the living room, and the backyard. He liked the simple but elegant style of Beau's place. It was the first time he really had gotten a good look at it.

Beau held out a chair for Jack. "Please sit down."

Jack sat down and Beau sat directly across from him. "I hope you are ok with alcohol. The drink I prepared is Tinto de Verano. I did go light on the wine."

"Yes, of course. Thank you so much for inviting me for lunch." Jack looked over at Beau. He was so excited that this was finally happening. Maybe Beau was interested.

"Your welcome. Please eat." Beau gestured to the sandwich.

Jack took a bite. "Wow, this is delicious. What is it?"

"It's jamón serrano with thinly sliced tomatoes and alioli sauce on a fresh baked French roll." Beau said matter-of-factly.

"So you've really gotten into the Spanish culture fast." Jack said trying to break the ice.

"Well, Spain has interested me for some time and I have been planning to make the move here from Denmark for a few years now. So enough about me, tell me about you, Jack." 

Jack swallowed the bite of food he was eating. Apparently, he was hungrier than he thought after his swim. "Uh, what do you want to know? Hasn't my mom told you about me?" He internally cringed after he said that. He wanted Beau to think of him as a mature adult, not some kid. Was he already fucking up this "date"?

"Yes, she has but I want to hear it from you." Beau said to Jack gently.

He wasn't sure exactly what to say. "Well, uh, my parents and I moved to Paris from the US when I was twelve. At first it was hard for us but within a few years they were running a successful jewelry shop. That's how we were able to get this place here. I help them out with the shop when I can but I hope to be on my own soon."

Beau seemed to be listening very intently to him. "And what is it you would like to do, Jack?"

"In the fall, I'm starting school to become a physical therapist. I have some personal training and swim lesson gigs at the local gym, but it's not enough to make a career of."

"I think you will make a wonderful physical therapist, Jack." Beau said and gave him what he thought was a flirtatious glance while taking a sip of his drink.

"So what about you, what is it you do?…I always see that you are working on your laptop." Jack genuinely didn't know. He deduced his mom probably knows since she talks to Beau but he didn't dare ask again about him after that night, especially when his dad made a deal about Jack being curious about the new neighbor.

"I'm setting up the Spanish unit of the architectural firm I work for. This new job has finally given me the opportunity to move to Spain."

"So you are a CEO? And an architect?"

"Of sorts, yes." Beau kept his answer simple.

"Well, congratulations on your new job. I hope you enjoy it here. I have really liked spending my summers here for the last five years."

"So far, I'm loving it here." Beau smiled.

They were just about finishing up their food and drinks. Jack didn't want to linger but he did want to know so much more about Beau. Like, does he have a family back in Denmark that might appear at any moment? Was Dejan really just his friend? He was curious. But he was way too intimidated to ask such questions. 

Jack helped Beau clean the table and offered to wash the dishes, but Beau declined.

"Jack, you are my guest. No need to do that."

Jack was disappointed. He felt it was the least he could do after he had been using the man's pool for almost a week and the man had just made him a wonderful lunch. 

"It was a pleasure having you for lunch. But I must get back to work now." Beau said politely.

"Uh, yes, thank you for having me. Ok, I'll be leaving now, then." Jack said awkwardly. "What about the clothes?" He gestured to the outfit Beau lent him. "And my towel, I've left it in the bathroom."

"Please, don't worry, I will wash your towel for you. And please hold on to the clothes as long as you need."

Beau walked Jack to the door. They lingered in the doorway and looked at each other, making eye contact. Jack could swear they were about to kiss. He could feel it coming. But then Beau said, "See you tomorrow, Jack."

"Yes, of course, see you tomorrow." Jack made his way home thrilled that he finally connected with Beau. Even though they did not kiss, he could tell the attraction was real. Maybe this would be more than a summer crush after all.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack finally makes his move.

Jack was getting ready to go over to Beau's. After his preparations, he only needed to wrap a towel around his naked body. He decided today had to be the day he would make a move. He would only be in town for a little more than two weeks and he needed to know. He really wanted this to be more than just a crush and he felt like there could be a real possibility that it could be more than that. If he got turned down, at least he would know that he tried and he wouldn't have to wonder what could have been. Yesterday, they had finally talked and they almost kissed at the door. Surely, there must be something.

As usual, Jack completed his afternoon swim while Beau worked or pretended to work. He wasn't sure which. Once Jack dried off he walked into the house. His plan was to ask Beau for a drink to lure him into the kitchen. They would have a conversation there and hopefully there would be a moment where they made eye contact so Jack could try to kiss him.

When he crossed the threshold into the house through the sliding glass door, he was surprised to see Beau sitting in his white reclining leather chair. He looked like he was relaxing while looking at his phone. Beau looked so tempting leaning back in that chair that it gave Jack a change of plans.

Beau looked at Jack from the chair and said "I hope you enjoy the rest of your day." It seemed there would be no lunch invitation today. Or an invite to stay around for any other reason. Jack would have to make his move.

"I hope you enjoy the rest of your day too. Maybe I can help." Jack felt himself walk right into Beau's space and kneel right in front of him placing both his hands on Beau's thighs. It was a cheesy move but Jack was hoping it would work. He wasn't sure what compelled him to do it, but he wanted to follow through, if Beau let him.

Beau froze and looked down at Jack with a shocked expression. "What are you doing?" He said to Jack but did not move or tell him to leave. Jack could tell that Beau was not expecting this at all, expecting Jack to be this bold. Jack had a moment of hesitation but he kept his hands steady on Beau's thighs. He almost felt his hands burning at the touch and at first could only look at his hands on Beau's thighs.

Jack finally looked up at Beau and right into his eyes. Beau looked right back at him and he felt like his breath was being taken away. He could feel himself getting hard and thought his pupils were probably dilated. He probably already looked horny. "You know." He tried to say as seductively as possible. Beau continued to look at Jack with a shocked expression but he could see the realization in his eyes and could see that Beau's pupils were starting to dilate too.

"May I?" Jack asked while continually looking directly into Beau's eyes. It seemed like an eternity but Beau finally gave Jack a nod and opened his legs for Jack to move in as he scooted his hips forward a little.

As Jack worked on unbuttoning and unzipping Beau's pants and pulling them down over his hips and down his thighs he thought of that article he read on how to give a perfect blowjob. He quickly pushed it out of his head. He knew he got this. He was suddenly so hungry for this and whatever nervousness he had was subsiding. He would just go on instinct and Beau's reactions. It would be fine.

He looked down to see that Beau already looked fully erect in his boxer briefs. He looked sizeable and Jack couldn't wait to get it in his mouth but he would try to be patient and pace himself. His own cock was already unbearable hard and tenting the towel which he unwrapped and threw to the side.

He began by kissing Beau's cock through his underwear. Beau immediately let out a whine. Apparently Beau had been holding back too. Maybe he had fantasized about him just as Jack fantasized about Beau. 

Strangely, this was the first time he really got to smell Beau's scent. The clothes he had given him the previous day had obviously been washed and Jack could not detect his scent as hard as he tried. And with what he was doing now, he got to smell where his scent was strongest. It was driving him absolutely nuts.

He finally freed Beau from his underwear, taking his pants and underwear completely off, and sat back to get a look at his large uncut cock. He took it in his hand and gave it a few experimental strokes. Beau let out a loud moan at that, and even louder when Jack started to lick the tip. Beau's pre come tasted salty and sweet at the same time and Jack moaned around him at the taste of it.

Jack then licked down Beau's shaft until he reached his balls. Beau moved his hips up even further in the chair and leaned back as Jack began to lightly lick and suck his balls. Beau could not contain his excitement at this as he started to curse in a foreign language, probably Danish, Jack assumed.

Once Jack lavished Beau's balls with lots of attention, he finally took Beau's cock as far as he could into his mouth until he felt he was about to choke. He held the part he could not reach in his hand and massaged lightly. He began to bob his head up and down trying to get as much of Beau's cock into his mouth as possible. He could barely hear Beau moaning over his own moans. He couldn't help it. This was unlike his other blow job experiences. With those he just did it to get the favor returned. With Beau, he was actually enjoying the feeling of his cock in his mouth, he was completely absorbed.

He felt Beau starting to lightly tug on his hair. "Jack, I'm going to come soon." He hadn't swallowed before but he now couldn't think of anything more he wanted to do. He looked up at Beau briefly while licking the tip and then continued to suck on his cock taking as much as he could into his mouth again. He hoped this was clear enough that he wanted him to come in his mouth. Beau didn't hold back after this and a short time later he heard a loud moan followed by a sigh of relief and felt Beau's warm, sweet release in his mouth. He continued to suck him while Beau's cock pulsated in his mouth releasing even more come. He swallowed every last drop and licked Beau's cock clean. He never imagined he would enjoy the taste so much. Maybe it was just Beau and that he knew he had given him such pleasure.

Once it was over and he released Beau from his mouth, he realized how close he was. He was surprised he hadn't come but also relieved. He didn't want to potentially ruin Beau's expensive leather chair. He was hesitant to look up at Beau so he looked at the floor right in front of him. Beau had clearly enjoyed what had happened but maybe it wasn't what he wanted to happen. Jack was the one who seduced him. He hoped Beau was not displeased in any way.

He finally looked up at Beau shyly. He had a blissful look on his face and smiled at Jack. Jack smiled back. He was so relieved that Beau seemed happy. Maybe everything would be ok.

"That was wonderful. Come up here, darling." Beau said as he motioned for Jack to crawl into his lap. Jack did not even hesitate and was so happy for the praise.

Once Jack was straddled on Beau's lap, Beau moved in to kiss Jack. Their first kiss was passionate and everything Jack had hoped for. It felt very intimate to finally kiss him, he had been waiting so long. As they were kissing, Jack felt Beau reach between them to stroke his very hard cock. It felt amazing but he knew he would hardly last. He had been ready to explode as soon as Beau agreed to the blow job.

In a short while, Jack came into Beau's hand and all over his polo shirt while moaning into his mouth. They continued to kiss for some time after that.

Once they finally broke the kiss Beau said "I really was not expecting that but I had a great time with you."

"I did too. It felt really good." Jack said in return. He wanted to stay on Beau's lap forever but he also wanted to give Beau space. He hoped there would be more of this in the days to come.

Jack crawled out of his lap and wrapped his towel around his waist. Beau got out of the chair and put his underwear and pants back on. Jack felt a little confused about where this would go next but was reassured when Beau gave him another passionate kiss at the door and said "See you tomorrow." At least there would be that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack have another sexual encounter.

Jack lay in bed that night thinking of what happened between him and Beau. He had felt pretty confident when he left Beau's place that whatever they had would continue. Beau had said "see you tomorrow" and had called him "darling". But as he replayed everything in his mind he remember Beau said "had a good time". Did this imply it was a one time thing? He wondered if Beau was also pondering what had happened between them and maybe by now thought it was a mistake. He needed to stop thinking about it and go to sleep. He would have to find out tomorrow.

He arrived at Beau's the next day for his swim. He reluctantantly returned the outfit Beau had lent him two days earlier. As much as he wanted to keep it, Beau didn't really offer it and he was afraid his mom would see it and know it wasn't his or his dad's.

He stalled coming out of the pool after his swim. He wondered if he should address what happened yesterday to see what Beau thought of it. But as he entered the great room, he saw Beau get up from his desk and stalk toward him. He unwrapped Jack's towel and threw it to the ground and kissed Jack passionately. Jack had to pinch himself to make sure he wasn't dreaming.

Beau continued kissing him while he backed him up to the couch. Before he knew it, he was sprawled out on the couch with Beau on top of him, still fully clothed. Beau started kissing down Jack's body getting lower and lower. Maybe Beau just wanted to return the favor from yesterday. But Beau moved even lower. He situated himself between Jack's legs and opened them wide. Jack felt his cheeks being spread and in no time Beau's tongue was on his hole. This took him by surprised and he let out a loud whine at the sensation. 

Finally, all of Jack's daily preparations were paying off. He was finally getting some action down there. He now knew why the articles mentioned staying clean. He felt much more relaxed and confident knowing his butthole was sparkling clean.

He could feel Beau's wet tongue licking all around his hole and it felt so amazing. This was something he had rarely experienced.

"Fuck Beau...this feels so good." Jack said while moaning loudly. 

This spurned Beau on and Jack could feel Beau's tongue entering his hole. Jack was tempted to touch his own cock but he refrained. He lifted his arms above his head and grabbed the arm of the couch to steady himself.

Next, he felt two of Beau's fingers massaging his hole and then entering him very slowly. He had expected it to feel weird but it didn't, he only felt pleasure. The idea that it was Beau doing this to him excited him so much. Beau quickly found his prostate and massaged it. Jack was helpless to Beau's ministrations. He was now squirming and moaning. He was pretty sure what would happen next, but when he looked up he saw Beau was still fully clothed.

"Aren't you going to take your clothes off?" Jack asked Beau in a high voice. He knows he sounded desperate.

But instead of answering, he saw Beau leaning down and he felt Beau taking his cock into his mouth. It took him by surprise again. He didn't know what to concentrate on, Beau's fingers up his ass or Beau's mouth on his cock. It was so much sensation. They were both different but amazing. Everything seemed so new and exciting with Beau, he knew he would crave more. He wouldn't be able to get enough.

Jack could only curse, moan, and rock his body between Beau's hand and mouth. He was getting close, he could feel himself reaching his peak. He should probably warn Beau, but he could barely talk.

"Fuck...can I come in your mouth?" was all he could manage. Beau answered by continue to pump his fingers inside him and suck on his cock. Jack guessed he got his answer.

Jack couldn't hold on any longer and he came hard into Beau's mouth while calling out his name. Beau stayed down there awhile longer making sure that Jack enjoyed his orgasm for as long as possible. After Jack had laid back on the couch satiated for awhile, his mind turned to Beau. He really wanted to please him too. When he finally sat up, he saw that Beau's pants were badly tented. He was glad he had this effect on Beau.

Jack reached for Beau's belt buckle moving Beau to stand directly in front of him, but Beau gently moved his hand away.

"It is ok, Jack. You don't have to."

"Wait, what?" What guy in his right mind turns down a blow job? "Beau, I want to. Badly. Please." Jack said looking up at Beau giving him his most convincing puppy eyes.

"Well, since that is the case, ok." Beau chuckled.

Jack got to work quickly undoing Beau's belt and pulling down his pants and underwear. He felt Beau stroking his hair and it felt very endearing. In no time he had that thick juicy cock that he loved so much in his mouth and he reached around to cup Beau's ass. It felt so firm in his hands. Today, he didn't focus so much on his technique because he was so hungry for it. But based on Beau's reactions, he was enjoying it. He felt Beau's cock getting thicker in his mouth. Beau was moaning and lightly thrusting his hips, Jack could feel his ass muscles flexing in his hands. He loved that Beau was so vocal during his blow jobs. This time Beau did not warn him, but Jack could tell that Beau was so close. Jack moaned as he felt Beau's warm come spill into his mouth. He swallowed all of it ravenously.

Beau bent down to give Jack a kiss before pulling his underwear and pants back up.

"Thank you darling, that was wonderful once again. You are very good at it." Beau said in his deep accented voice.

"Really? Thank you. Before you I only did this twice." Jack cringed once he said it, maybe he should have kept this to himself.

"I would have never known, you seem very experienced." 

"I think it is just you. I really like going down on you. Like, a lot." Jack said emphasizing a lot.

"Yes, I can tell and I'm grateful." Beau said giving Jack a sly smile.

"You are also very good too, Beau. Like, really good. That stuff you did with my ass and the blow job. All of it was amazing." Jack said enthusiastically.

"Thank you. I'm glad you enjoyed." Beau said smiling but then he followed up with "Jack, I'd like you to stay a bit. We need to talk."

"Uh oh, that doesn't sound good." Jack said his smile quickly fading.

"Trust me, it's not bad. Why don't you take a shower and get dressed?" Beau brought Jack over the same outfit, that was still neatly folded on a nearby chair. "I think you were meant to have it." Beau handed Jack the outfit. "I'm going to freshen up too. Meet me back out here when you are ready." Beau said as he started to make his way upstairs.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack have a talk about their relationship.

Jack hopped into the shower. He took an extra long time under the hot water while he thought of all the possible scenarios for Beau's reasons for wanting to talk. He had heard it all before "You're cute Jack, but…" or "I'm married" or "I'm too old for you" or "I already have someone". There always seemed to be a reason. He tried not to be worried. It was best to hear what Beau had to say. Even, if things didn't work out, he would try to remember Beau fondly.

He put on the red sweat pants and white t-shirt again. He was happy that no matter what happened Beau gave him the outfit. He would not have to steal something of Beau's to remember him by. Beau wanted him to have it.

He walked out to the living room to see a freshly showered Beau neatly dressed in slacks and a dark blue button down. His hair was still slightly wet. Jack wished they could have showered together. It would have eased his mind. But that was probably not what this was about.

"You look really nice." Jack blurted out. He meant it. This man was so gorgeous and Jack was really hoping this wouldn't be over. He couldn't remember a time that he was so attracted to someone.

Beau walked over to Jack and gave him a kiss. "Thank you. So do you. Please sit down." Beau motioned to the couch. The place where they had just done filthy things to each other. It now felt much different. There were two pieces of cake and two glasses of water on the coffee table.

Jack could hear the coffee machine hissing. Jack took a seat as Beau went over to the kitchen to prepare the coffee. Jack sipped on his water while waiting for Beau. He felt anxious. He still had no idea what to expect.

Beau came back shortly. "Café con leche. I hope you like it. I've learned to prepare it the Spanish way. Espresso with lots of warm milk." Jack was confused. Did he want him to leave or did he want him to stay? He was leaning towards stay, at least for now.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Jack asked wanting Beau to get to the point. He didn't want to be rude but he just wanted to know.

"Yes." Beau said as he took a seat very close to Jack.

It was silent for a few moments. They both started to eat the cake and sip the coffee.

"The cake and coffee are delicious. Thank you." Jack said trying to be polite. He felt bad now about rushing Beau, maybe he was nervous too.

"So Jack, what is it that you want?" Beau said abruptly. He sounded a bit nervous and Jack wasn't exactly sure what he meant but he assumed that Beau wanted to continue the affair at least.

"Well, I was thinking you could do me up the ass next. I think I'm ready for it. I kind of thought that is where things were going earlier but then things went in another direction, which I can assure you I thoroughly enjoyed." Ok, maybe Jack was nervous too. He knew he was babbling.

Beau started to laugh. "Oh Jack, you are truly adorable. Of course we can do that. Whatever you want. But I meant with us."

"Oh" Jack said embarrassed. "You mean like relationship wise?" Jack wasn't sure what to say. He had not often been asked this question. "I guess whatever you are willing to give." Jack wanted to be flexible. If Beau only wanted sex, fine. If he wanted more, great. He wanted to give it a try. It is of course what he hoped Beau wanted but he did not want to push it.

"Jack, that is about what I want. What do you want?" Beau asked sincerely.

"Uh, well. I'd like to see you as much as I can before I leave in two weeks. And then I'd like to hopefully keep in touch and see you again." He knew at this point he really wasn't interested in seeing anyone else. He had spent most of his summer obsessing over Beau and hoped for more than an affair now.

"Ok, great. So we are on the same page. But you do realize this relationship may pose some challenges."

"Oh yes, I realize that. I've lied to my mother about coming over here."

"I figured that much. I'm sure this would be a shock to her and I feel very guilty about what has happened between us. I don't want her to think badly of me."

"Beau, please don't feel guilty. I wanted this to happen, so much. I know what I'm doing. I will tell her when I'm ready."

"Ok, whenever you are comfortable. Jack, I want you to know that I knew you were attracted to me. I was attracted to you too but I hesitated to start anything between us. I've never been with someone so much younger. But now that we've started, I don't think I can stop. I really like you."

"I don't want to stop either. I really like you too. And the age difference is not an issue for me. I hope it won't be for you either. So tell me, is there something I should know about you. Are you attached to anyone?" He wanted to know so much about Beau but he didn't want to press too hard. He would let Beau tell him what he wanted.

"I got divorced five years ago and I have a daughter five years younger than you. They live in Denmark and I only moved here now once I knew they would be ok. They will always be a part of me but I've moved on from my ex-wife."

"Ex-wife?" Jack responded, surprised. "Does she know that you are gay or bi?" He kind of expected Beau to have a past but for some reason this was a bit unexpected. But it wasn't bad. It seemed they have been apart for awhile. 

"She is aware, but this is not why we split, I was loyal to her. I have been bisexual for as long as I can remember. Our marriage was genuine, but sadly it ended. We have had an amicable split."

"Ok, I see. And what about Dejan?" Jack of course wondered if he preferred men or women but he guessed it didn't matter too much as long as Beau was attracted to him. Until now, Jack had assumed he preferred woman for himself, but that all changed once he met Beau.

"I can assure you Jack, we are just friends. So what about you, have you had girlfriends or boyfriends?" 

"Just a couple of girlfriends, but it didn't work out. The rest were just hook-ups and one night stands. I'm not currently attached to anyone. I've only been with you this summer." He hoped this wasn't disclosing too much. He already did mention those two blow jobs so Beau must assume he isn't super experienced with men.

"Same. I was not planning on seeing anyone this summer, but then you came into my life, which I'm grateful for."

"I am too." They ate and drank in silence for the next couple of minutes. Jack wanted to grab Beau's hand or kiss him, but he refrained. He was just happy how the conversation went and his mind was now at ease.

"Well, Jack thank you for staying. I'm glad we had this talk. I would love to have you stay longer but it is getting close to dinnertime and I think you should spend it with your parents."

"Oh, yeah right. I'll see you tomorrow, then." He really wanted to stay but he supposed they should both absorb this conversation before moving on.

"Yes, of course. Also, I'd like you to stay for dinner tomorrow."

"I'd love too. Thank you for the invitation."

Beau walked Jack to the door and gave him a sweet kiss. "See you tomorrow, darling."


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack's first date.

Jack was getting ready to go to have dinner at Beau's. He supposed it was their first official date. But there was no time set. He always went over there at three for a swim. He wasn't sure if he was supposed to go swimming or if today was somehow different. It was their daily routine and Beau might be thrown off. He realized he didn't even have Beau's number to send him a text. There had been no need to exchange numbers but now he wished he had asked.

He decided it would probably be ok to just get ready and bring his towel just in case. He put on slacks and a dress shirt and arranged his curls neatly. He wanted to look nice for Beau. He wasn't sure if he needed to bring anything but he had walked to the local store earlier in the day to buy their nicest bottle of wine, a decent bottle of La Rioja. It really wasn't anything special though, like what you could get at one of the wine shops in town. He hoped it would be good enough for Beau.

He took the short walk to Beau's and rung the bell. Beau was in one of his usual slack and polo combos and he could tell he had been working on his laptop. Maybe he was supposed to come over to swim and change there?

"You look very nice, Jack. But aren't you going to swim?"

"I…uh…wasn't sure if I should come to swim or just for dinner. I wanted to text you but I don't have your number." Jack looked a little flustered. Maybe he misread the message and it was something very casual and not really a date.

"Yes, that is right. We will have to remedy that right away. Please come in."

Jack handed Beau the bottle of wine. "I brought this for the dinner. I hope it is acceptable."

Beau took the bottle of wine from Jack and kissed him on the cheek. "It is perfect."

They walked into the house together and Beau set the bottle of wine down on the kitchen counter. "So did you want to swim?" Beau asked Jack.

"No, not really, unless you want me too." Jack already felt aroused just being in Beau's presence but he didn't know if Beau would be up for sex before dinner. Maybe he had to work. He tried to push the idea out of his head. "Never mind, I will do my swim. You probably have some work to finish."

"I was just about finishing up. I cleared my afternoon for you." Beau ran over to the computer, typed a few things and shut it down. "It is a bit early, but I have everything we need for the meal so we can start preparing some stuff together. Would you like something to drink?"

"Uh, no thanks. But I'm kind of thirsty for something else." Jack said leaning back on the kitchen counter. He knows it sounded like they were in a porn but it worked.

"Of course, Jack. You never fail to surprise me." Beau walked over to Jack pressing him up against the counter and kissing him. Beau lifted Jack up onto the counter while continuing to kiss him. Jack wrapped his legs around Beau. The kiss felt really good. This was probably the longest they had kissed and Jack was enjoying exploring Beau's mouth with his tongue. But before long, Beau stepped back and lifted Jack off the counter carrying him bridal style across the room, up the stairs, and into his bedroom.

Beau released Jack onto to bed, laying on top of him and continued to kiss him. They stayed like this a long time fully clothed and making out on the bed. Jack had been hard since Beau first kissed him, he could also feel that Beau was hard but they were so absorbed that neither made a move to disrobe.

Finally, Beau steeped back to get undressed. Jack didn't hesitate to take off his own clothes. He was fully naked in no time, while Beau continued to undress slowly, placing his clothes neatly down on a nearby chair. Jack laid back naked waiting for whatever it was Beau had planned for them.

"You are very eager darling, I like it." Beau said and covered Jack's naked body with his own, kissing him and lightly thrusting against him.

Jack let out a loud whine upon feeling their erect penises touching each other. He so longed to feel Beau's naked body against his like this. Beau reached between them, holding both of their cocks, and massaged them together.

Jack couldn't help but to moan loudly. "Oh my God, so good."

"You like that." Beau said seductively.

"Yes." Jack could barely get out. "But don't make me come. I want more."

Beau continued to give them a few more strokes and then leaned back on his heels. "Are you sure you are ready for this? Have you done this before?"

"No, I haven't done this before and yes, I couldn't be more ready." Jack had waited for this moment all summer. He did not tell Beau that he had prepared himself everyday for this before coming over.

"Ok, then. I promise to make it good for you." Beau reached over to the nightstand to get the necessary supplies.

"I'm sure you will." Jack said laying back and spreading his legs for Beau.

Beau lifted up Jack's hips and placed a pillow underneath. Jack then felt two of Beau's lubed fingers massaging his hole. It already felt so good.

"You just let me know if anything is uncomfortable, darling. I'm going to open you up slowly."

"Of course." Jack said spreading his legs wider hoping Beau's fingers would enter him soon.

By the time one finger entered, he was already very relaxed from Beau's delicate ministrations. Jack tried to concentrate on not coming before Beau entered him. Luckily, Beau seemed to mostly be avoiding his prostate. Once Beau entered with a second finger, he could feel himself being stretched but it wasn't unpleasant.

"Beau, it is enough. I want to feel you inside of me now."

"Are you sure? It will be much more than what I'm doing now."

"Yes, I can see that." Jack said as he lifted his head to look at Beau's large, hard cock. "But I want it."

"Ok. But let me know if I am hurting you." Beau reached for a condom that he had placed on the bed.

"Beau, you don't need to use that." Jack wanted to feel everything if he was going to do this.

"Jack." Beau scolded. "It is for the best now."

"I want you to know I trust you though." Jack knew there was a risk but he had a strong feeling that Beau was the type to take good care of himself.

"And you can. I have been tested since my last partner and I'm STI-free."

"I am too. I had a test right before I came here. And I haven't been with anyone until you."

"In that case, I'm comfortable with it, if you are." Beau grabbed the lube, covering his cock with a generous amount of lube and massaging more on Jack's hole.

"You can enter me now." Jack said removing the pillow from under his hips and spreading his legs over Beau's thighs.

Beau entered Jack so slowly, one inch at a time, allowing Jack to adjust. As Beau said, it was so much more and Jack did his best to relax. He could feel himself stretching around Beau. Beau changed his position and leaned over Jack to kiss him while continuing to enter him.

"How is it?" Beau said, breaking the kiss.

"It's wonderful." Jack said wrapping his legs around Beau's thighs and grabbing his ass, encouraging Beau to enter him more. Finally, Beau pushed the rest of the way inside and started to thrust lightly.

"Is this ok?" Beau asked making sure Jack was liking it.

"Oh my God, yes, it feels really good."

Jack let out a whine when Beau found his prostate. Their bodies were really close and each time Beau thrust he hit Jack's prostate and was giving Jack's cock friction between their bodies. They both started to moan as Beau thrusted faster. Jack could already feel himself getting close but he didn't want it to end so fast.

"If you keep going like this I'm going to come." Jack said hoping Beau would slow down some.

Beau gave Jack a kiss and then kneeled back giving him a few light thrusts before pulling out completely. He laid on his back, his hard cock sticking straight up and motioned for Jack to straddle him.

"I want you to ride me." Beau said to Jack and Jack started to straddle him. He still felt so close to coming so he squeezed the base of his cock to cool down.

Jack lowered himself slowly onto Beau's cock as Beau held his hips and looked straight into his eyes. Jack let out a sigh of relief as Beau filled him. Jack starting to move up and down on Beau's cock finding just what he liked. Beau tilted his hips to find just the right spot and Jack threw his head back moaning. He knew he wouldn't last long, he was so close, but he needed some friction on his cock. Just as he thought this he felt Beau start to stroke his cock. It only took a few strokes until Jack was coming all over Beau's hand, stomach and chest hair. Beau followed shortly after and Jack loved the sensation of Beau's warm come filling him.

Jack collapsed on top of Beau and kissed him. They were both breathing together and stayed like that until their breathing slowed. Jack lifted himself off of Beau but stayed mostly on top of him.

"That was even better than I imagined it would be." Jack whispered to Beau while rubbing his chest hair feeling some of his come there.

"So you imagined it before?" Beau said smiling at Jack, looking very satiated.

"I fantasized about it everyday." Jack said smiling back, continue to swirl his fingers in Beau's luxurious chest hair.

"I will have to admit to the same and it was all I hope it would be." Beau leaned over to give Jack a kiss. 

Beau got up to get a washcloth to clean Jack. He delicately cleaned Jack and told him to rest while he showered. Jack really was exhausted but he wanted to stay up for Beau. He listened as the shower started. He tried to find the strength to get up and join Beau in the shower but instead he felt himself drifting off happy and satisfied.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date continues.

Jack woke up a couple of hours later. As he came to awareness, he smiled remembering what had happened. But as he looked at the clock by the bed, he realized how long he had been out. He thought he had just drifted off for 10-15 minutes. He felt bad because not only did he miss the shower with Beau, he really wanted to help him prepare dinner.

Jack took a quick shower, dried off, and arranged his hair. He found his clothes neatly hanging over a chair. It was sweet of Beau to gather his clothes off the floor for him, where he had haphazardly thrown them to the ground in his lustful haze. He put on his outfit, checked himself in the mirror and went down the stairs.

Beau was wearing black slacks and a burgundy dress shirt with a white apron wrapped around his waste. He was chopping vegetables on a cutting board. Jack took a moment to savor just how handsome Beau looked. He looked amazing in burgundy.

"Hello, darling. I hope you had a nice nap." Beau said while looking up at Jack as he came to the bottom of the stairs.

"I did, thank you. But why didn't you wake me? I wanted to help with the meal."

"Jack, you are my guest, and you looked so peaceful sleeping. But if you insist on helping, you can finish chopping the vegetables for the salad." Beau said giving Jack a kiss and handing him the knife.

"Of course." Jack said taking the knife and continuing where Beau left off.

Beau opened the bottle of wine that Jack had brought and poured them each a glass. "I will get the steaks on the grill, and the roasted potatoes will be done soon."

"Thank you, Beau." Jack said putting down the knife to take a sip of the wine. "I will do my best preparing the salad."

They both diligently prepared the meal while sipping on the wine. Jack finished preparing the salad and tossed it with the salad dressing Beau had already prepared and brought it over to the table that had already been set neatly.

By the time the potatoes and steaks were done and plated, they had already finished the bottle of wine. Beau took off his apron and brought over a pitcher of homemade sangria with many different fruits in it. It looked colorful and delicious.

"Thank you Beau, the meal looks delicious. You put a lot of time into preparing it." Jack said appreciatively.

"I wanted it to be special. It's our first official date."

Jack was happy that he did not misread the invitation, but realized that maybe coming early, not swimming, and having sex with Beau before dinner maybe wasn't polite.

Beau poured them each a glass of sangria. They begin to eat and drink quietly. Beau gave Jack a sweet smile.

"Beau, I'm sorry I came over early and seduced you. It probably would have been better if we waited until after dinner." Jack said blushing a little.

"I'm not sorry. It was a very pleasant surprise. I enjoyed it very much and there will still be time after dinner for more, if you'd like."

"I really enjoyed it too and of course I would like more." Jack said in return. Jack was ecstatic that Beau shared his very high sex drive but he didn't want it to get in the way of them getting to know each other. It was a mistake he made with his past relationships.

"Beau, I want you to know I really like you and hope we can get to know each other in other ways too." Jack continued.

"I hope for the same." Beau said very sincerely while looking into Jack's eyes.

The next few minutes were a little awkward and quiet but once they were both relaxed, the conversation flowed freely and they were both having a great time. 

They had a dessert of flan and coffee on the patio by the pool and then Jack suggested that they walk to the beach, he felt very full. He also knew his parents went out into town to have dinner and drinks with friends so he wouldn't have to worry that they would be seen by them.

The walk was pleasant and the beach that Jack normally went to that was very crowded during the day was empty at night. There was only some music and light chatter from the patio of a nearby cafe. They began to kiss on the beach and it was getting very heated but they both decided it wasn't private enough for what they had planned.

They made their way back to Beau's place very quickly and this time didn't even make it up the stairs or fully take their clothes off. 

This time Beau took Jack as he leaned over the kitchen counter. It wasn't as romantic as the first time but it was what they both needed. Beau seemed to know exactly what Jack needed and how to please him.

Beau invited Jack to stay the night but Jack had to decline because he could see his parent's car in the driveway and he hadn't told them he would be staying out all night. Jack really regretted it because he knew it would be so nice to snuggle up and fall asleep next to Beau.

Instead they kissed at the door and made plans to see each other the next day.

Once Jack was in his bed at home, he sent Beau a text message since he now had his number.

Jack: Good night, Beau. Thank you for a wonderful first date.

Beau: Good night, darling. I had a wonderful time too.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack spend the weekend together.

Jack had a late breakfast with his parents the next morning. His parents had been up and about a little more than usual lately. That usually happened towards the end of their visit as they made the rounds and tried to spend more time with their friends.

"So Jack, how was your time with your friends yesterday? Jack's mom inquired. "You left quite early and came back quite late." 

"Oh, it was great." Jack said almost choking on his coffee thinking about what he really did. He felt guilty not telling his mom but what was he supposed to say. That he had been spying on his much older neighbor Beau all summer and now they are having an affair, or a relationship. And that he had anal sex for the first time yesterday, twice.

"So what did you do? You went into town, right?" Jack's mom continued to inquire. Jack was getting paranoid. Was she suspicious? Did she know something?

"Uh, just dinner, drinks, hanging out." Jack blurted out, hoping the inquiry would be over.

"Strange we didn't see you. I thought we saw that group of friends you hang out with, but maybe it wasn't them." She said and then seemed to drop the subject. "So your dad and I have decided to do a small trip up the coast to Barcelona to celebrate his 60th birthday this weekend." Jack's mom said, changing the subject. "You are welcome to come, Jack." 

Jack could tell it was the type of invitation he was supposed to decline. "I will be fine here on my own. You two enjoy. When will you leave?"

"We were going to leave tomorrow early but we decided we will leave late this afternoon, if that is ok with you." His mom said.

"Of course it is fine. Why wouldn't it be?" Jack said trying to contain the smile coming to his face.

*****

After breakfast, Jack sent a text to Beau telling him the news. Beau responded with asking Jack to pack a bag inviting him to stay with him for the weekend. Jack was ecstatic.

Over the next few days, Beau and Jack christened every room in the house as well as the outside areas and the pool. They could barely keep their hands off of each other. But it wasn't just about sex, they had wonderful conversations and prepared meals together. They went to the beach together and even had dinner together at Beau's fancy country club. They got a few curious glances but for the most part people minded their own business.

It was so nice for Jack to finally sleep next to Beau. He really could get used to falling asleep and waking up next to him. Jack would often wake up Beau in the middle of the night to make love and Beau would always comply.

One night in the middle of the night after waking Beau, instead of stroking his cock or sucking him to get him in the mood, he reached behind his balls and inched his fingers towards his hole. Jack was really curious and wanted to try it with Beau. He had only done it with a woman once. He remembered how tight it had felt but he wasn't sure if the woman had really enjoyed it.

It was still new to him with Beau but he knew he enjoyed it so much and he wanted to please Beau just as he'd pleased him. As he moved his fingers closer and reached Beau's hole, he could feel Beau tense up and then gently grab his wrist and redirect it to his cock.

"Maybe another time, darling." Beau said gently.

"Sure, no problem." Jack said, trying to not show any disappointment in his voice. He began to stroke Beau's cock to hardness as he relaxed and let out a moan. Maybe Beau was just sleepy. Or maybe this wasn't something he was willing to do. 

Either way, once Beau was hard, Jack climbed on him and sat down slowly on his cock. He was still open since they had just done it a few hours earlier. This had become one of their favorite positions as Jack liked to be in control and Beau liked to watch Jack. They also found a way that Jack could come untouched which they both enjoyed.

*****

The next day, Beau had to do some work, so Jack took a long swim in the pool and made a late lunch for the both of them. After lunch, Beau suggested that they go into town to do some clothes shopping.

"Are you sure?" Jack asked, a bit surprised at the suggestion. He never put much thought into shopping and fashion. He was a jeans and a t-shirt type of guy. He did wear slacks and a dress shirt for work and special ocassions but he only had a few outfits that he recycled.

"Yes, you live in the fashion capital of the world. I'd love to buy you some nice things." Beau said sincerely.

"Why? Do you think I dress bad?" Jack said pretending to be offended. He actually didn't hate the idea. Beau always looked so fashionable and Jack was sure he would help him pick out some nice new clothes. 

"Of course, not. I just want to treat you. I want my boyfriend to have nice things." Beau said not completely realizing what he said.

"Boyfriend?" Jack said, surprised.

"I'm sorry, Jack, it just came out. If you aren't…"

"No, I like it. I'd love to be your boyfriend." Jack said looking at Beau and smiling flirtatiously.

Beau gave Jack a kiss. "Great, then shall we?"

"Yes." Jack said as they grabbed hands and walked out towards Beau's car.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack go shopping in downtown Valencia.

Beau and Jack arrived in downtown Valencia. Jack was now feeling very awkward about this shopping trip. He started to feel like he was on a shopping trip with his dad. He hadn't done this since he was about 13. Since then he had made most of his own fashion choices on his own, no matter how bad they were. He usually just shopped for what he needed and didn't spend too much time thinking about it.

Beau gave Jack's hand a squeeze as they entered the store, sensing his nervousness. The clothes in the store were casual, but stylish. The store owner greeted Beau as if he knew him, and greeted Jack as well.

Beau helped Jack pick out several pairs of jeans as well as some t-shirts and polo shirts. Jack couldn't help but notice how nice the jeans and shirts looked on him and how nice they felt. They were definitely better quality and fit him better than he was used to, yet they were still his style. 

By the time they left this store Beau had purchased Jack a couple pairs of jeans, a few shirts, and a stylish pair of tennis shoes. Jack looked forward to wearing all these new clothes and could now replace some of his jeans which were becoming worn.

"Thank you, Beau. This was very unexpected but nice." Jack said appreciatively as they left the store.

"Your very welcome Jack. We just have one more stop."

"Really, I think it is enough. You've already been very generous." Jack said gratefully. All of this was a little overwhelming to Jack even if he was enjoying it.

"I insist. And besides, I need to pick up a few things for myself." Beau said grabbing Jack's hand and guiding him towards another nearby store.

The next store was more of a business casual style. The style was a bit too dressy for Jack's taste but he knew there were always ocassions for this type of clothing.

The shop owner had a couple of shirts ready for Beau. They were European cut dress shirts in the colors of teal and maroon. When Beau tried them on, they looked perfectly fitted over his athletic body.

Beau helped Jack pick out a few nice dress shirts in his size and in colors that were flattering on him. As Jack tried on the shirts, he could see the appeal. They really did look nice on him and the fit was perfect on his slim figure. 

Once they were done shopping at this store, Jack had selected a couple of shirts, along with a nice pair of black dress pants and a nice pair of shoes. 

Jack had offered to pay for his stuff at each of the stores, but Beau had insisted it was his treat. As they left the store, Jack wasn't really sure of what to think of the outing. He had always thought of shopping for clothes as a chore but he actually enjoyed it today and left with clothes that he knew he would be using. Maybe this was something people just did? He was pretty sure Beau went shopping often, as he always looked very stylish.

He also thought about the amount of money Beau spent on him. He knew he must have spent a small fortune. It made him feel uneasy and a little guilty but he could tell it was something Beau honestly really wanted to do. No past lover of his had been this generous with him. He was not opposed to the idea of someone buying him gifts, but it was certainly not something he ever expected. 

They walked out onto the street with their purchases. They both were holding bags in each of their hands as they made their way to Beau's car. They must have looked as if they went on a huge shopping spree.

"Jack." They both heard someone call. Beau and Jack stalled as a group of 6-7 young adults moved towards them.

"So this is why we haven't seen you all summer." A young man said as he motioned towards Beau. It was Jack's friend Tom, the one he was closest to out of the group. He had spent a lot of time with them the past couple of summers, but this year he hadn't thought about partying much after becoming fixated on Beau. He had not seen them much this summer.

"Oh yeah." Jack said awkwardly, feeling a little embarrassed. "Everyone, this is Beau."

"Hi." Beau said giving the group his usual charming smile.

"Hello." Various people from the group responded.

In the background, Jack could hear two of the girls talking. They weren't being very discreet and Jack could hear every word. He was sure Beau probably could too.

One of the girls said "Oh, he's cute" while giving out a little giggle.

The other girl responded "Looks like Jack found himself a hot sugar daddy."

The first girl responded with "I wish I could find me one like him too." They both giggled together.

"Well, it was nice seeing you all." Jack said trying to get away from the group as quickly as possible.

"Hope you two have fun." Tom said as the group began to move away. As Jack and Beau began to continue towards the car, he could one of the young men yell "WooHoo".

After they put all their bags in the trunk, they headed back towards Beau's house. Jack was very tense from the meeting with his friends, even if Beau seemed unaffected.

"I'm sorry." Jack blurted out breaking the silence.

"What are you sorry for, Jack?" Beau said.

"My friends. They are very immature." Jack knew this, which is why he probably always felt like he could never relate to them even if he had always had fun hanging out with them.

"They seemed perfectly normal to me. I have a daughter who is not too much younger than them." Beau said nonchalantly seeming to not give it much thought.

Jack thought about this. This was honestly not the answer he wanted to hear. He realized he also wasn't too much older than his daughter.

"I don't want you to think I'm like that. The thing the girls said." Jack said partly hoping that maybe Beau didn't hear.

"You mean the sugar daddy thing?" Beau said chuckling.

"Yeah, that." Jack said as he fidgeted in his seat, nervous.

"Jack, look, I don't think of our relationship like that and I don't want you to either. But I'd like to treat you to nice things every once in awhile. If you are uncomfortable with it, we don't have to do it anymore."

"Ok, I'm not. I had a really good time today. Thank you." Jack really meant it.

"I did too, darling." Beau reached over to stroke Jack's hand, comforting him.

After that, they were quiet the rest of the way home. Jack knew what they must look like to others but he would try not to let it get to him.

They had a quiet evening together. They prepared dinner together, drank wine, and of course made love before falling asleep in each other's arms. It had been a whirlwind of a weekend for Jack and he had never imagined that him and Beau would become this close. He knew he had very strong feelings for Beau and the thought that he would have to leave very soon was starting to make him sad.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Beau's blissful weekend comes to an end.

The next morning, Jack received a text from his mom saying that she and his dad would return later that day, in the afternoon or evening. Jack very reluctantly left Beau's place. He had spent the last almost four days with him and thought Beau would probably need a break from him anyway. 

Jack had woken up in the bed alone that morning. He had woken up with Beau next to him the last three days and it was the nicest feeling but he supposed Beau had things to do. He got dressed and found Beau already working.

"Good morning, darling." Beau said sweetly. "I'm sorry, but I had to get up early to get some work done."

Jack gave him a kiss. "No problem. I actually should get going. I have some things to do before my parents come home later today."

"I understand, but please have some breakfast. There is coffee and danishes."

"Thank you but I really should get going." Jack replied. He didn't want to overstay his visit and Beau seemed very immersed in his work.

Beau walked him to the door and made sure he had all of the clothes he had purchased for him. "I had a really great weekend with you. I'll text you later today."

"So did I." Jack gave him a kiss and walked home with the many bags. He took them up to his room and layed down on his bed. Now that Jack was home, he already missed Beau. This was not good. He knew he was falling hard from him. He also knew he would be leaving the following week. Beau had called him his boyfriend, but did he mean it? He would just have to see how things went over the next week.

He first distracted himself by trying on his new clothes. He felt like a new person in the outfits and vowed that he would put much more effort into his fashion choices in the future. Especially now that he possibly had an older, very sophisticated boyfriend.

He then spent the rest of the day cleaning, food shopping, and cooking. He prepared dinner for his parents and ate with them. They told Jack all about their trip, but Jack didn't divulge any information about what he had been up to.

"So how was your weekend Jack? What did you do?" Jack's mother inquired.

"Oh, just hung out with friends and went to the beach." Jack lied. He so much wanted to tell his mom all about Beau but didn't want to jeopardize what time he had left with him. He didn't want to make any announcements until he was sure what he had with Beau. He wanted to do the relationship thing on his own, without his mother's help or advice. Sometimes his mother, even if she means well, had gotten a little too involved in his relationships.

After dinner, he went back up to his room. He had still not heard from Beau and was getting concerned. Maybe Beau had been relieved he had left because he had things to do. He looked out to Beau's house and saw all the lights out. Had he gone out?

Then the text came:

I'm sorry Jack I can't see you tonight. I had to meet with a client about work matters. I'll call you tomorrow.

They didn't technically have plans but this made Jack sad. He knew he had just spent 4 days with Beau but he had expected to see him again tonight. They were boyfriends as Beau had said after all.

*****

It was late morning the next day and Jack still hadn't heard from Beau. They had been apart for over 24 hours now and at breakfast his mom had confirmed they had their flight tickets home. They would be leaving in 6 days. He had expected it, but it seemed so final. He sent Beau a text:

I'm leaving in 6 days.

He knew it was a bit immature and he already told Beau he would be leaving soon but he needed to find out if Beau was maybe having second thoughts. If this was just an affair, he needed to know. It wouldn't have been the first time he was disappointed. He just wanted to have a fond memory of Beau and hoped he would still see him before he left, even if things would not continue between them.

His phone rang shortly after he left the text. It shocked him a little. He looked and saw it was Beau calling. When Beau said he would call him, he wasn't actually expecting a call. Maybe a text.

"Hello." Jack answered on the third ring. He shouldn't have been nervous but he was.

"Hello, darling. I'm so sorry. But I'm really not trying to ignore you. I had a lot of work to catch up on."

"Was it because I was over so many days?"

"Yes, kind of." Beau admitted.

"Are you mad?" 

"Of course not. I want to spend as much time with you before you have to leave."

"Me too."

"Have dinner with me tonight?"

"Of course. I'd love to."

"Wear something nice. Can't wait to see you tonight, darling."

*****

The nicest clothes Jack had were the clothes Beau just bought him. He put on the black slacks and a light blue dress shirt after getting out of the shower. He felt really confident in his new clothes. He knew he looked good and the blue shirt brought out the blue in his eyes. He arranged his curls which were now getting quite long. Beau told him he liked his hair long so he decided not to cut it.

He made his way downstairs and his mom saw him. "Wow, Jack. You look amazing. Are those new clothes?" She asked feeling the material of the shirt.

"Uh, yes. I also went shopping over the weekend." Jack said looking down.

"Shopping? By yourself?" His mom asked curiously.

"Uh, yeah." He said uncomfortably hoping his mom would drop the subject.

"Well, wow. Whatever got into you, you picked out the perfect clothes. You look great, really. Are you seeing someone special?"

Jack wasn't expecting to have to answer these questions. "Yeah, I have a date." He again had the urge to tell his mom about Beau, but he refrained.

"Well, I hope she is a nice girl and age appropriate." His mom said with a smile.

"Yes, she is, both." Jack responded not quite able to make eye contact with his mom. He felt bad about having to lie again. He wondered what his mom would think if she knew his date was not just much older but also a man. He never gave his mom any indication that he might be gay. Or was he? It was probably just Beau.

"Goodbye, sweetie. Have fun." His mom gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Goodbye, mom." He kissed her back on the cheek and then made his way out the door.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau and Jack go on a date to a nice seafood restaurant.

The restaurant Beau and Jack arrived at was very romantic. It was a seafood restaurant with a beautiful beach view. Although it was still late July, the night had a cool breeze. They were escorted to a private candlelit table for two. Jack felt like he could get used to this.

Beau was dressed in his fitted maroon dress shirt and his longish grey/blond/brown hair looked extra fluffy. Jack wanted to reach out and stroke his hands through it. His almond colored eyes were illuminated by the candlelight. It had only been a day and a half since he saw Beau but he was struck by just how handsome this man really was. He could not stop staring. Beau noticed and gave him a sweet smile.

"You look really good tonight." Jack wished he could come up with something more eloquent but he supposed a simple compliment would suffice.

"So do you, Jack. You look very handsome." Beau said sincerely.

"Handsome?" Jack was used to being called cute, but rarely handsome. This made him feel very mature and was surprised to hear that Beau thought this of him.

"Yes, really." Beau said giving Jack a smile. Jack gave a shy smile back.

Beau ordered a bottle of wine for them along with some seafood appetizers, which arrived shortly after.

"Have you tried oysters before?" Beau asked Jack.

"Uh, yeah, I've had an oyster shot before. I don't remember though, I had already had a lot to drink."

"Well, the oysters here are amazing."

Jack watched as Beau slipped an oyster into his mouth and was amazed how graceful the man looked while he was eating. Jack tried one too and couldn't help but make a face. It was definitely a different experience having the explosion of flavor in his mouth followed by the sensation of something slippery going down his throat. It wasn't unpleasant though and gave him a bit of a thrill.

"How did you like it?" Beau asked.

"It was very interesting. I feel different now." Jack responded laughing a little.

"They are known to be an aphrodisiac." Beau said flirtatiously.

"Yes, I've heard, but I don't think I will need that tonight. I think you are enough." Jack flirted back. Beau smiled back at him. There was definitely electricity in the air surrounded them.

The rest of the meal arrived and they continued to sip on their wine, eat the delicious seafood, and have amazing conversation and company with each other.

"So Jack, I feel bad that I couldn't see you over the last day but I was very busy with work. We are planning to open the office next week so there were arrangements that needed to be made."

"Oh, no problem." Jack said trying to not look disappointed. He understood though. He wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to work next week when he returned home.

"But I've cleared as much time for you as possible so we can spend most of the week together."

"I'd like that." Jack said. "But if you have work to do, please just let me know, I don't want to keep you from it." Jack tried to be accommodating. Beau nodded in agreement.

"I've also made arrangements for my daughter to come stay with me for awhile starting later next week."

"Your daughter?" It suddenly dawned on Jack that Beau had a life away from him and Jack was probably keeping him from it. He wondered if Beau was putting things on hold just for him.

"Yes, I would love for you to meet her one day, if you would like. Of course if and when the time is right."

"Yes, I would like that." This actually made Jack very nervous but it did seem Beau saw him in his future. He also thought about Beau's ex-wife but did not dare to ask. 

"I haven't told my mom about us." Jack blurted out. He felt bad that Beau seemed almost ready to introduce him to his daughter but he couldn't bring himself to tell his mom, who already knew him, about their developing relationship.

"I had assumed that." Beau looked a little disappointed. "May I ask why not?"

"My mom is very protective of me and she may try to stop it. I've dated a few older women, ones my age too, and let's just say things didn't go too well. She was there for me to help me pick up the pieces."

"I understand, Jack. But please know my intentions are to have a serious relationship with you. I hope things can work out between us."

"I wish for the same. I want this to work too." Jack really meant it. He felt Beau was being sincere. He could only hope.

*****

As soon as they arrived at Beau's home, Jack pushed Beau up against the wall, kissed him, and starting to unbutton his shirt. As good as the shirt looked on him, he had been waiting to get that shirt off the whole night. 

"I guess the oysters worked." Beau joked.

"As I told you before, it's not the oysters." Jack said lustfully as he opened Beau's shirt and started to work on his belt.

As Jack went back to kissing Beau, he thought about how much he was enjoying being in control. He had the urge to be the one to do the fucking tonight but they hadn't done that yet. Beau had always been the one to top and the one time he had tried to initiate he had been rejected.

As they made their way up the stairs to the bedroom, Beau slowly took control of the situation. He manhandled Jack onto the bed and undressed him. Beau still had his pants on but he had taken his shirt off. 

Once Jack felt Beau's mouth on his cock, he totally forgot about his urge to fuck Beau and he let Beau take charge. Jack was already incredibly turned on and let Beau suck him in earnest. He didn't even try to stop himself from coming into Beau's mouth. He totally let go and let out a loud moan as he came.

Beau barely gave Jack time to come down from his orgasm before he felt Beau's tongue at his hole and his lubed fingers entering him. Jack winced in sensitivity but soon it started to feel good again and he could feel his cock filling out again.

Beau stood back off the bed to take his pants and underwear off and lube his cock. He entered slowly as Jack wrapped his thighs around Beau. He fucked Jack slowly as their bodies remained very close. In this position they could kiss often and it felt very intimate. Beau always seemed to know what to do and Jack could feel himself slowly reaching his climax again.

As the intensity built, they both began to moan together, not holding back. The feeling of Beau picking up the pace, of his thrusts, of him hitting just the right spot along with the friction on his cock between their bellies brought him to the brink of his climax. He kissed Beau, moaning in his mouth as he reached his climax, releasing himself between them. Beau followed shortly after, giving him a light bite on his neck as he came deep inside him. Beau collapsed on top of him as they caught their breath together.

"That was so good. I'm going to miss this." Jack said giving Beau a kiss.

"Please don't remind me that you are leaving soon." Beau said kissing Jack back.

Jack fell asleep nestled up next to Beau that night but very reluctantly returned to his home early the next morning while his parents were still asleep.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beau gives Jack a very nice surprise.

"I heard you come in late last night." Jack's mom Betsy said at breakfast the next morning. "I take it your date went well."

"Yes, actually, very well." Jack replied thinking back on his night with Beau.

"I can tell. You look happy. Glowing, actually." Betsy said smiling.

"Yeah, uh…" Jack paused trying to think of what he could say without incriminating himself.

"It's ok, Jack. You can tell me about her once you are ready. I'm just glad to see that you are out more lately with your friends and that you are dating again. I was a bit worried when I found out you skipped the Ibiza trip this year."

"How do you know about the Ibiza trip?" Jack inquired. He did go on the trip last year but never mentioned it had been planned again this year to his mom. He was much more content being next to Beau and watching him swim each morning, even if at the time they had yet to talk.

"Oh, I ran into your friend Tom a couple of weeks back downtown. He said they invited you, but that you declined." Jack was relieved that this was before he had been spotted with Beau by Tom and the group. "You had enjoyed the trip so much last year, I was a bit surprised." Betsy continued.

"Yeah, it isn't really my thing anymore. I've matured since last year. I'm not really into partying and EDM anymore." Jack thought of his life now with his very sophisticated older boyfriend Beau and how he bought him expensive new clothes and took him out to romantic seafood dinners. He much preferred this now.

"Apparently this year you are more into buying yourself nice new clothes and going out on romantic dates. I hope you took her somewhere nice." Betsy responded giggling.

"Don't worry mom, I did. The new me is very sophisticated." Jack said half lying, half telling the truth.

*****

Jack came in from a swim at the beach later that afternoon. He showered and was thinking of taking a short nap before he was to be at Beau's in a couple of hours. As he dried off, he heard his phone ping, indicating a text came in. Curious, he looked at his phone right away.

Beau: Please come over now. I'm upstairs in the bedroom waiting for you. The door is unlocked.

Jack did not hesitate. He threw on the casual outfit he had set aside for later, they had planned to stay in, and raced over to Beau's. He opened the door and locked it behind him.

Once he reached the bedroom, he found a freshly showered, naked Beau lying on his stomach with his head cradled on his arms. Jack had no idea what Beau had planned but he immediately started undressing. He could feel that he was already fully hard.

Beau looked seductively over his shoulder at Jack and said "I've already prepared myself for you."

Jack gulped. He was already very excited. He had not expected this. He was hoping he could perform without coming too soon. Once he was undressed he blanketed Beau with his body. He kissed his neck and thrusted against Beau's ass crack a couple of times. The sensation sent a jolt up his spine. "What made you change your mind? I thought you didn't want this. Are you sure you are ok with it?" Jack murmurred into Beau's ear.

Beau craned his neck back to give Jack a long kiss before saying "Yes, darling I want it very much. I trust you. But please be gentle, it's been awhile."

Jack was touched that Beau trusted him this much and it was clear this wasn't something he does often. "When was the last time you did this?" Jack was naturally very curious.

"Since before I was married and only a couple of times." Beau said sounding a bit nervous.

"Wow, that is a really long time!" Jack exclaimed, surprised.

"I'm not that old, darling." Beau said chuckling.

"No, you aren't." Jack replied and started to kiss down Beau's back, smelling whatever delectable bath products Beau used mixed in with his natural scent. He moved down even further wanting to smell and taste Beau's essence in his most intimate parts.

Jack loved how Beau always incorporated rimming into getting him ready and he wanted to do the same. He experimentally licked over Beau hole and was relieved when Beau let out a soft moan and lifted up his hips to give him better access. Jack slipped his hand under Beau and was relieved to find Beau fully hard. He continued to lick in and around Beau's hole while stroking him. He was enjoying the sounds coming out of Beau's mouth and how Beau lifted his hips even more and was thrusting lightly in his hand.

"It feels so good, darling." Beau said moaning. "But I think it is enough, I'm ready. There is lube on the nightstand when you are ready."

Jack was pleased that he was already making Beau close but once he focused on himself he realized just how ready he was. He looked down at his cock that was rock hard and leaking. If he had known they would be doing this, he would have masturbated before coming over so he could last longer.

Jack reached over to grab the lubed from the nightstand. He lubed up his fingers and then his cock. Just his hand sliding over his cock felt so good, he could only imagine how Beau would feel.

Beau was now propped up on his elbows and knees with his ass up in the air. Jack was nervous and excited and trying to keep his cool. He began to massage Beau's hole with two fingers. Beau flinched but then quickly relaxed. Jack slid his two fingers in, they did slide in easily indicating that Beau did indeed prepare himself. This excited him even more, the thought of Beau fucking himself with his fingers and then waiting for him to come over.

Beau felt so warm and tight around his fingers, Jack could feel his cock throb in anticipation. He pumped his fingers in and out of Beau a few times but then heard Beau say "Darling, I'm ready."

Jack lined himself up, held on to Beau's hips and entered him slowly. Beau let out a gasp as the head of Jack's cock entered him.

"Is it ok?" Jack said already feeling overwhelmed.

"Yes, darling you feel so good. I want more."

Jack continued to enter Beau very slowly. It was so tight and felt so good but he didn't want to hurt Beau. Once he was fully in, he stopped. He had to relax and tried to not think too hard about what he was doing. He could already feel himself close to the edge.

"You can move now." Beau urged.

Jack gave a few experimental, slow thrusts and Beau let out a moan. 

"Fuck, I'm already close." Jack said and let out a couple of breaths to cool himself down.

"Take your time and come when you need to darling, we can always do this again."

That certainly reassured Jack, but he really wanted to please Beau.

He continued to experiment with his thrusts until Beau let out a gasp and Jack knew he found the right spot.

"Oh, yes, right there darling." Beau exclaimed and let out a long moan.

With that, Jack gripped Beau's hips tighter and sped up his thrusts continuing to hit the same spot over and over while Beau let out a moan on each thrust. Jack knew there was no way he could last much longer but he would keep going as long as he could. He had intended to reach around and stroke Beau but he could feel his balls tighten and he knew his release was imminent.

"Fuck, I'm going to come." Jack exclaimed.

"Come inside me, darling. I want to feel it." Beau said breathing hard.

A few thrusts later, Jack thrust as deep as he could, let out a long gasp, and released himself into Beau. It felt so intense, so good, he kept pumping lightly releasing the last of his come deep inside Beau. As he came down from the high of his orgasm, he realized he had failed in making Beau come. 

"I'm so sorry. I can be ready again in 10 minutes." Jack said as he collapsed himself on Beau's back.

"What are you sorry about? You were so good and you made me so close."

"Really?"

"Yes." Beau said removing one of Jack's hands from his hips and placing it on his cock. It was indeed very hard and wet and Jack felt it throb in his hand as he gave it a stroke. But he decided he wanted to finish Beau another way.

He pulled out and flipped Beau onto his back. He took Beau's cock into his mouth and started to suck and bob his head up and down. In just a few strokes, Jack could feel Beau's warm, sweet come in his mouth and Beau letting out a sigh of relief.

"You were very close." Jack said after slowly releasing Beau's cock from his mouth and licking his lips.

"I told you so, darling." Beau responded breathless.

After cleaning up, they settled into the bed cuddling and taking a long nap together.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack leaves Valencia for the summer to go back to his home in Paris.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is a bit sad, but things will get better for Beau and Jack.

The last few days Jack and Beau spent together were magical but bittersweet. They made the most of their time together. They went out to another romantic dinner, and went into town to do more shopping, but they mostly stayed around Beau's house relaxing and making love to each other. Jack got to top again and succeeded in making Beau come on his cock this time. But it wasn't just about the sex, Jack felt a genuine connection with Beau. Of course they had agreed to stay together after Jack left but he wanted to tell Beau more. He wanted to tell him that he had fallen in love with him, but he couldn't bring himself to say it.

The very last night they had together they stayed up as late as they could just enjoying each other's company, and of course having more sex. Jack had once again lied to his mom about his whereabouts but promised he would be home at a certain time so they could leave for the airport. Everything had been packed and ready to go. They rented the place out the rest of the year so Jack put in the time he could helping his parents prepare the place.

Beau had earlier offered to take Jack to the airport so they could say their last goodbyes there, but Jack had declined. He still assumed Beau knew his parents didn't know about them, but they hadn't really discussed it again since the last time. He felt guilty about it but he needed to be sure what him and Beau had was real.

Before they fell asleep, Jack had set his cell phone alarm so that he would be up in time to say his proper goodbyes with Beau and maybe even squeeze in a last quickie before he had to go home. He fell asleep comforted in Beau's arms, grateful for the time they shared together, but sad he was leaving. The thought of seeing Beau again in a couple of months when his school would be on break gave him great comfort, so he rationalized this would not be a final goodbye.

*****

Instead of waking up to his alarm the next morning, Jack woke up to a rapping on the door. In his sleepy haze, he wasn't completely aware what was going on. He looked over to see Beau had just left the bed and he reached for his phone on the nightstand. "Fuck" he said to himself. In his sleepiness, he must have turned the alarm off and overslept. The rapping on the door continued and he heard Beau going down the stairs. He wanted to warn Beau, but before he could speak or chase Beau down the stairs, he heard him open the door. Jack held his head in his hands and cringed.

Jack stayed quiet and listened carefully to what was happening. He was almost 100% sure of who it was.

"Oh hello, Mrs. Ganzer." Jack could hear Beau say.

Jack cursed under his breath and felt so bad to be putting Beau into this uncomfortable position. They had not discussed what they would do if this situation were to arise and of course he did not want Beau to have to lie for him.

"Is Jack here?" Jack could hear his mom say. She didn't sound happy.

"Uh…" Beau stammered.

Then Jack heard his mom screaming through the door "Jack, I know you are here."

Jack was still naked. He threw his clothes on quickly and ran down the stairs. Beau was standing there in his pajama pants and a thin t-shirt, facing his mom, looking nervous and clearly not knowing what to say.

"Uh, hi mom." Jack said once he reached the doorway.

Jack's mom reached for his hand and pulled him out of Beau's house. Jack felt so bad but he whispered "I'm sorry, Beau" as he was tugged outside of the house.

"How did you know I was here?" He asked his mom as they stood just outside of the doorway.

"I was worried when you didn't come home on time so I called your friend Tom. He said I could probably find you with someone named Beau." His mom replied trying to stay calm.

Betsy then said to Beau surely but calmly while holding onto her son "You should be ashamed of yourself, you are old enough to be his father."

Beau remained polite and stoic and said to Betsy "I'm so sorry, but please know that my feelings for your son are genuine. I care for him very much."

Betsy listened but seemed too shocked to respond. She reacted by pulling Jack by his hand towards their home saying to Jack "We are late, we need to go now." Jack waved back to Beau trying to hold his tears back. Beau waved back looking sad as well. This was not how he envisioned saying goodbye to Beau. He was hoping this wouldn't be the last memory he had of Beau.

*****

Jack strapped himself into his seat on the airplane. As the plane began to taxi away from the gate, he imagined that Beau had showed up at the airport to declare his love. But he knew this was something for romantic comedies and probably never happened in real life. If anything, Beau was probably mad at him. He had failed to tell his parents about his relationship with Beau and now Beau had been humiliated. Beau had been nothing but nice to him and treated him so well and now he had screwed things up.

Once Jack arrived at his family's apartment in Paris, he went to his room to unpack and take a shower. He found Beau's red sweatpants and t-shirt and put them on. He sat on his bed and cried. His mom was giving him the silent treatment and he was pretty sure Beau hated him by now. But regardless he sent Beau a text.

Jack: I'm home safe. I'm so sorry about what happened today. I care for you very much too.

He stopped short of writing "I love you". He didn't know how it would be received and he thought this would be best expressed in person. He was just not sure if he would have that chance now though. Beau's text came back shortly.

Beau: It is quite alright. I forgive you. Good night, darling.

The message was simple but sweet. He wanted to call Beau to talk more about what happened and make sure everything was really alright, but he refrained. He typed out a simple "Good night" and hit send.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack tries to adjust to his life in Paris.

The next week was busy for Jack. He helped his parents open the jewelry shop and he prepared to start his courses. He assumed Beau was busy too with work and his daughter. His interaction with Beau had been pleasant but somewhat limited. He wore the new clothes Beau had purchased for him and received many compliments. He just always gave a simple "thank you" but wanted to say more. He wanted to let everyone know he had a super sophisticated older boyfriend that helped him select these fashionable clothes, but he kept it to himself.

This was another issue entirely. Was Beau really his boyfriend? He wasn't sure anymore. In his free time, he looked back on his relationship with Beau. Jack had been obsessed with him all summer but their actual interactions, since they first had lunch together, only took place during the last two weeks of his vacation. He thought about how they spied on each other and watched each other swim for some time before they actually talked. Then it was Jack who seduced Beau and started the physical relationship. Was it really what Beau wanted? Maybe Beau was being polite and didn't want to hurt Jack. It had been a very intense two weeks, they clearly had chemistry in and out of the bedroom, but was it enough?

Beau had sent Jack nice texts throughout the week, asking him how his day was, or wishing him a good night but something seemed missing. It seemed to Jack it was more Beau filling an obligation. Beau obviously did not want to hurt Jack but maybe his promises to him had been made in haste. It wouldn't have been the first time this has happened.

In the time Jack had spent with Beau, he learned some stuff about him but there had been things he had been afraid to ask Beau. He decided to look Beau up just to get a better idea of who he was and maybe to learn about his past. Mostly out of curiosity, not suspicion. A quick search found Beau's professional pages, but no personal social media. He was not surprised, Beau did not seem to be the social media type. He seemed to be a private person. Jack understood, he was the same. He kept a couple of social media pages but they had been mostly inactive for years.

Jack clicked on Beau's company page. There was a picture of Beau Mikkelsen. He was wearing a suit and looked very important and handsome. His many professional qualifications were listed and he was indeed the CEO. Even though the company was not huge, he was clearly very accomplished. Jack regretted looking at this. He know felt very little and unimportant. Why would an accomplished architect and CEO want to date a 24 year old mama's boy? That was how he imagined how Beau saw him now, based on their last interaction.

Jack also found Beau's daughter's Instagram page. He was very curious about Beau's family but had been very afraid to ask Beau about them. His place was very minimalistic and he did not have pictures of them up. He wasn't sure if it was just because he was still setting up his place or if he wanted to keep that part of his life private. It is also possible he took them down for Jack's sake. The latest picture she had up was one with Beau, taken just a couple of days earlier. They were at a beach restaurant together, one that Jack recognized. He had been there with Beau. His daughter was stunningly beautiful and looked very mature for 19. She had long brown straight hair and the same honey colored eyes as Beau. They both looked happy in the picture. Jack clicked on "translate from Danish" and the caption said simply "Lunch With Dad". Jack suddenly felt very insecure and it became real that Beau had a life away from him, one that was probably way more meaningful. 

Jack also quickly found Beau's ex-wife's Instagram page. She was also stunningly beautiful and had a similar look to the daughter, but older. She was about the same age as Beau. He wondered what happened with them since Beau had just given him a brief explanation. Jack was relieved to see that there was likely nothing still between them as she had many pictures posted with her new husband. He was a tall, blond Danish man in his 50s. Very handsome, but not exotic looking like Beau.

Jack did not feel better after spying on Beau's family, almost like he had violated Beau's privacy, but he was relieved to see that Beau indeed seemed to be single and available. But the question lingered, why would Beau want someone like Jack? Maybe he didn't. Jack resolved that he would have to let Beau of the hook. 

There had really been no further talk of Jack coming to visit him when he was to go on break from school. Their messages were sweet but brief. Beau was an accomplished man who already had a life, and Jack had humiliated him on their last meeting. He had all the proof he needed that he just did not deserve Beau. Besides, he had wished for a summer affair and that was what he got. It was a really good one too. The best company and sex he had ever had. It was selfish for him to want more. He would do what he had to do and break things off with Beau. It would be for the best. In time, Beau would become a pleasant memory. But right now, the thought of never seeing him again hurt so badly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Beau finally reconnect.

Jack's school started the next week. He quickly made a new group of friends and his courses were off to a good start. He put off sending Beau the message he would dread sending and continued to engage with him. He enjoyed receiving Beau's messages so much, even if they were becoming less frequent.

He missed Beau terribly and longed to engage with him more but also didn't really know how to. He was also still embarrassed about what happened as he was leaving and honestly surprised that Beau still wanted to talk to him. He wanted to forget about him, but he couldn't.

Then one night, he heard his parents discussing possibly renting out their place in Valencia next summer and that they would go elsewhere for vacation. This broke his heart even more. He knew he wouldn't even have the chance to see Beau next summer. Jack wondered if it had something to do with what happened. He still hadn't talked to his parents about it, and wasn't planning to.

Jack immersed himself in work and school. One day a classmate approached him, he recognized her from one of his classes. She asked if he wanted to grab a coffee with her. Jack was pretty sure he knew what this was about, so he agreed. It was probably better that he start putting himself out there again. It probably wouldn't make him forget about Beau, but it might help distract him.

Once they sat down at a nice café, Jack realized he was on a date. He would normally be very excited about this as his classmate was very pretty and intelligent, but it felt wrong. It felt like he was cheating, and technically he was. He would be heartbroken if he found out Beau was doing the same thing. So he did the right thing and told the girl that he had a significant other. She looked a little surprised, he could tell this was the type of girl who normally got whoever she wanted, but she was polite and suggested they could be friends. After that, the "date" wrapped up quickly.

Jack arrived at his home and changed into Beau's red sweatpants and t-shirt and sulked around the house. He had mostly been avoiding having dinner with his parents saying he wasn't hungry or he needed to study. But his mom insisted saying that he looked depressed and was losing weight.

Jack sat down with his parents for dinner and moved his food around on his plate, not eating much.

"Jack, are you ok? You are not yourself lately." Betsy asked.

"I'm fine, mom." Jack said hoping his mom would stop pressing the issue.

"No, something is wrong. I can tell. Is this about what happened in Valencia with Beau? Or about that nice girl you were dating?"

"Mom, there was no girl. I was dating Beau. I really like him." Jack stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, ok. So were you going to tell us about this? Why would you hide it?" Betsy said calmly.

"I didn't think you would approve, that's why." Jack responded.

"Jack, honey, you know we are open minded. I wish you said something. Is it serious?"

"Well, it was. I'm not sure about now. I didn't leave on the best terms. What you said to him was not nice."

"Yes, I realize that now. And I will apologize to him, but what was I to think? It was quite a surprise. I had no idea what you were to each other."

"I'm sorry mom, I should have told you. But it doesn't matter now. I'm pretty sure things are over."

"But, why? Did he say so?"

"No, he still texts me. We had talked about having a relationship. But I don't think it's going to work."

"Have you told him how you feel?" Betsy inquired.

"Yeah, I mean no, not really." Jack admitted.

"Oh, honey, you need to call him and tell him how you feel. I realize now what he said about you is genuine. I really like him. He's a very nice man, handsome too."

"Ok, I will text him after dinner."

"No, you need to call him." Betsy insisted.

"Right now?"

"No, honey, finish your dinner first. You'll need your strength."

Jack's dad listened to the conversation intently and only gave the simple advice "Follow your heart, son."

*****

Jack went to his room after dinner to call Beau. He picked up his phone and looked at their last exchange.

Beau: Hope you had a nice day, darling.

Jack: I hope you did too.

Yeah, something needed to be remedied, his mom was right. He needed to let Beau know how he felt. Hopefully Beau would still want him after what happened.

He quickly found Beau's number in his phone and hit the call button. The phone started to ring. His heart started to beat hard. As the phone rang, he worried Beau would not answer, maybe he didn't want to talk to him. Jack had not planned to leave a message. Once the phone rang the fourth time, he entertained the idea of hanging up. But then on the fifth ring, Beau answered.

"Hello." Beau said. Jack's heart was beating so fast now but he was immediately soothed by Beau's sweet but deep accented voice.

"Uh, hi Beau. This is Jack." Jack stammered nervously.

"Yes, I know. It's nice to hear your voice. I'm glad you called." Beau said sweetly.

"I told my parents about us. They approve. I really want to be with you, if you will still have me." Jack said deciding to get straight to the point.

"Yes, of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh, well, our exchanges have been pretty brief. I thought maybe you were trying to blow me off."

"I hadn't even thought about it. I thought maybe you were having second thoughts about us. I wanted to give you your space."

"Really?" Jack was so surprised that Beau had the same insecurities about him. Why would he? Beau could have anyone he wanted.

"Yes." Beau replied simply, not elaborating. Jack felt very guilty about entertaining the thought of breaking up with Beau, even if it was not what he wanted.

With that out of the way, Jack and Beau had a nice, long conversation. Jack told Beau about his new physical therapy courses he was taking and Beau told Jack about his daughter's visit and how the opening of his office went smoothly. They also talked about future plans and how Beau was still expecting Jack to come visit him the following month.

That night was the first night Jack went to sleep happy. He had wished he called Beau earlier.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Beau finally reunite.

Jack came home from school the next day. He was in a much better mood after settling things with Beau. His mom was in the living room talking on the phone, in English. He could hear her giving out one of her prized recipes. He assumed she was talking to someone in her American Mom's group. Jack waved at his mom and started towards his room.

Betsy held back the phone for a sec and said "It's Beau" quietly while pointing to the phone.

"What? Why are you talking to my boyfriend?" Jack whispered back but continued to his room to put his bag down.

Once Betsy's call ended, she came to Jack's room to properly greet him.

"Why were you talking to Beau about recipes?" Jack said as soon as his mom entered his room.

"Oh, we decided to exchange recipes, my dark chocolate cake recipe for his Spanish sangría recipe." Betsy said, seemingly pleased with herself.

"Oh yeah, I've tried the sangría, it's really good."

"He made it for you, he is so sweet." Betsy cooed.

"Ok, but seriously, why were you talking to Beau?" Jack said trying to bring Betsy down to reality.

"Well, I had to call him to apologize. I feel horrible about what I said to him, even if it is true. He is old enough to be your father, even if your actual dad is 12 years older than him." Betsy pointed out.

"Ok, thank you for apologizing to him, but what else did you talk about?" Jack said curiously.

"Well, the good news is we've arranged for your trip next month. All the plans have been set."

"Oh, that's great. But I do hope you aren't coming too." Jack joked with his mom.

"Oh, no, I will leave the two of you alone now." Betsy said giggling and then leaving Jack's room.

*****

Jack counted down the four weeks until he would see Beau again. Thanks to his mom, him and Beau talked every night and sometimes texted during the day. He was worried about the long distance relationship but things were definitely going well. 

Jack missed the physical part of the relationship but they did make a promise to each other to try to see each other at least once a month, even if it would only be for a few days. There were even talks of Jack moving to Valencia to live with Beau. If things went well with his classes, he was hoping he could get his license by next summer.

Jack immersed himself in his studies and helped his parents with their shop and before he knew it, the day he would be leaving was quickly approaching. It was no longer summer. It was well into fall, so he had to pack carefully. He did purchase himself some new clothing, he was much more fashion conscious now since his shopping trips with Beau. He even bought himself some sexy, silky boxer briefs.

The day he was leaving, he was very nervous. He hoped him and Beau would have the same connection that they had shared since the last time they had seen each other. It had only been six weeks but it felt like forever.

His mom drove him to the airport and bid him farewell. She had tears in her eyes and Jack couldn't really understand why.

"Mom, I'm only going to be gone for a week." Jack said.

"I know but I feel like I'm losing my baby. This feels like the real deal. Have a good time, sweetie." Betsy said giving Jack a hug and a kiss. Jack hugged and kissed her back.

The flight was short, only two hours, but it seemed way longer than the many other times he had taken the same fight. Jack fidgeted the whole time. 

He had talked to Beau every single day, even sharing some very intimate phone calls but it would be different to see him in person.

He exited the plane and walked down to baggage claim to pick up his luggage. He immediately saw Beau and ran over to greet him. To his surprise, Beau gave him a big hug and then kissed him, even though there were many people around. 

"I missed you." Beau whispered into his ear after breaking the kiss.

"I missed you too." Jack said and went back to kissing Beau.

A few curious people watched their exchange but no one said anything.

They finally made their way over to the luggage carousel. Jack went to retrieve his bag, but Beau stepped in and got it. They walked to Beau's car hand in hand and immediately started making out in the car for a bit before Beau broke it off and started up the car.

Jack wanted to be calm and level headed during their reunion but he just couldn't control himself. He guessed he had six weeks of pent up sexual energy. All the phone sex they had had been somewhat satisfying but nothing like having Beau in person.

By the time they got to Beau's house, Beau had seemed to calm down but Jack had not. He really craved to be with Beau physically. Once they entered the house, Beau set down Jack's luggage and gestured for Jack to take a seat on the couch. Jack sat down but his erection had not subsided and he was pretty uncomfortable, but he wanted to be decent for Beau.

He looked around and noticed a few new pieces of BoConcept furniture. Beau had also put up a few art pieces. Then he noticed a couple of pictures. He saw the picture of Beau and his daughter, the one he had seen on Instagram. He never told Beau how he had spied on him online. He wondered if Beau had done the same with him, not that he would find much. 

Then he saw a nicely framed picture of him and Beau. They had not taken too many pictures together but they had taken some selfies as well as a few more when they were out to dinner and at the beach. The one he had up was also Jack's favorite selfie of them and he had been using it as his screensaver for the last month. Jack's heart skipped a beat at seeing that Beau had thought to print the picture out and frame it. 

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Beau asked.

"Uh, ok. Thank you." Jack really wanted to do something else but he would do his best to be patient.

Beau brought out two glasses of his famous sangría as well as a plate of cheese and crackers. He wondered if Beau needed to relax first because Jack was ready to go. It had been six weeks but Jack wanted to pick up where they left off.

They were sitting very close and started talking and catching up. They sipped on their drinks but left the food untouched. Jack's heart was beating very fast being so close to Beau. Beau grabbed one of Jack's hands and stroked it. That was all Jack could take. He straddled Beau and started kissing him passionately. Beau didn't hesitate and kissed him back, lifting him up and carrying Jack up towards the bedroom like he had the first time they made love.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story. I so much enjoyed writing Beau and Jack together and wanted to give them a happy ending.

Once they were up in Beau's bedroom, they both undressed quickly. Jack laid back on the bed being the first one to get his clothes off and assuming Beau would take the lead. Beau covered Jack with his body kissing him and pressing their bodies together. Jack let out a loud moan at feeling Beau's body against his.

"Fuck, it feels so good. It's been so long." Jack said, giving a sigh of relief.

"I know, darling. I've missed you so much. I'm so glad you are here with me now. Let's not stay apart this long again."

"Of course, I'll come as often as you like."

Beau started to kiss down Jack's body taking the time to suck and lick each of his nipples. Jack was trying to enjoy Beau's slow pace but was getting way too excited. And as if Beau read his mind, he flipped them both over so that Jack was on top. Jack was pleasantly surprised that Beau wanted him to take the lead. Jack made his way quickly down Beau's body and took Beau's cock into his mouth, moaning once he got a taste. But after swallowing it once, he just licked the tip. He could tease Beau too and by the sounds Beau was making, he was clearly enjoying it.

"I want you to fuck me, darling." Beau said with his deep voice. Jack gasped a little because he was surprised and he could feel his own cock twitch but he looked up at Beau continuing to lick the tip of his cock. He was not only surprised that Beau cursed but at the thought that he desired to be fucked by him. So far they had only done this twice.

"Of course. But I'm not going to last long. I'm very excited." Jack said finally after continuing to lick Beau teasingly for some time.

"That is perfectly fine, because I want to fuck you too right after."

Jack could feel himself twitch again and start to leak. "Not helping." Jack murmured. He reached over to the counter to grab the lube. He had only prepared Beau once before and Beau walked him through it but he remembered exactly what to do.

He opened Beau up slowly with Beau laying on his back and straddling Jack's thighs. Beau seemed just as excited and eager as him and before long he heard Beau say "I'm ready darling."

Jack entered Beau gently and started to fuck Beau at a slow pace. It felt so good to finally be inside Beau, he didn't want it to end so fast. Secretly, he wanted to make Beau come. It was so gratifying the time he had made Beau come on his cock, but he also wanted to feel Beau inside him.

Jack picked up the pace, kneeling and fucking Beau as hard as he could. Beau wrapped his legs tight around his lower back. He watched as Beau arched his back and moved his arms up to hold onto the headboard. He admired Beau's long, lean athletic body, his generous amount of chest hair, and the planes of his handsome face as he held his head back in extasy. He was letting out soft moans each time Jack thrusted into him. 

Jack reached down experimentally to hold onto Beau's very erect cock. It was bobbing up and down with each thrust. He gave it one slow stroke and watched as a bead of pre come came from the tip. He stroked it again but Beau grabbed his hand removing it.

"Please don't make me come, darling." Beau said breathless.

This excited Jack so much that he knew he could make Beau come like this that he felt his orgasm rapidly approaching. He finally brought his body down to Beau's feeling their bodies together and nuzzled his head into Beau's neck. Beau stroked his hair and his neck as he gave his last few thrusts before coming inside of Beau. His orgasm was so intense and he laid on top of Beau catching his breath as Beau stroked his back.

"I love you Jack, darling." Beau whispered into his ear. It was the first time Beau said it to him.

"I love you too, Beau. I have for awhile." Jack said softly back to Beau.

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"I was afraid you didn't feel the same."

"Of course I do." Beau said and continued to stroke Jack's back and draw lines up and down his arms with his fingertips.

It was a very intimate moment for both of them but after a few minutes of resting and nuzzling on Beau, Jack was already anticipating feeling Beau inside of him. He could feel Beau's still hard cock trapped between them. Jack pulled his softening cock out of Beau slowly and laid next to him.

Beau engaged Jack in a nice slow kiss before reaching for the lube. He arranged them on their sides, Jack's back side facing Beau's front. Beau reached down and started opening Jack up while kissing the back of his neck. Jack started to moan as soon as Beau found his prostate and he could feel himself filling out again. Beau reached around with his other hand and stroked Jack to full hardness.

"I'm ready." Jack said maybe a little too soon but he wanted to feel Beau already. He was always in awe of how patient Beau was. "You've waited long enough."

Beau moved one of his legs between Jack's legs, spreading them, and entered him slowly. Jack twisted his body around to kiss Beau and opened his legs wide. He easily relaxed around Beau and Beau started to move.

"You feel so good, darling."

"Oh my god, fuck Beau, you feel amazing, I missed this…so much." Jack could hardly say as Beau started to hit just the right spot.

"I did too." Beau said letting out a half chuckle half gasp.

Once Beau reached around and started stroking Jack, Jack knew he wouldn't last long. Beau started fucking him in earnest and from the sounds coming out of him, he wasn't going to last much longer either. They both started to shamelessly moan. Jack was usually the more vocal one but Beau was particularly vocal this time too.

Beau started to grab Jack's hip tightly and stroke him faster while biting down on his shoulder. Jack felt as Beau started to fill him. This quickly triggered Jack to come all over Beau's hand and clench around him. Beau moved his hand from Jack's hip to hug him tightly while they both came together. Beau continued to hold him in this position while they came down from their orgasms, their breathing slowing down in unison.

"You were wonderful, darling." Beau said kissing Jack on his shoulders and neck.

"So were you, but I'm exhausted now." Jack said flipping over and laying onto Beau's shoulder. Beau laid on his back and let Jack cuddle with him for a few minutes. 

"Don't fall asleep, darling. I've made dinner reservations for us at a nice place." Beau placed a kiss on Jack's forehead.

"Of course you have." Jack said giving a small whine but grateful of Beau's thoughtfulness. "I"m actually getting pretty hungry."

"I think we've both worked up an appetite. But first, I think we need to shower." Beau said pointing out the mess between them. "I'll go get the shower started. Please join me." Beau said stretching and starting to get up.

Jack looked over at his phone to see a few missed calls. "Fuck, my mom has called a few times. I told her I would call her once I arrived at your place."

Beau chuckled looking at his phone. I've received a text from her. It says "Hope the two of you haven't run away and eloped."

Jack gave out a nervous laugh at that. He was glad that Beau got along with his mom but it made him uncomfortable that she was this bold. "I better call her now."

"Ok, join me once you are done." Beau gave Jack a kiss and walked gracefully over to the bathroom.

Once Jack joined Beau in the shower, they both took turns cleaning each other. "I like the idea." Beau said as he was washing Jack's hair.

"What idea?"

"What your mom said."

"Oh, she's just joking around."

"I know, but I still like it."

"I like it, too." Jack said turning around to kiss Beau.

"I do so much look forward to you coming to live with me next summer." Beau said kissing Jack back.

"So do I." Jack said pulling back to give Beau a smile before going right back to kissing him under the warm stream of water.

As they finished the shower together, Jack couldn't help but be warmed by the idea of ending up with Beau.


End file.
